Cleveland  high
by gfhdjs
Summary: Kennedy is the slayer. Kennedy,Willow and Xander have been best friends since forever there is NO Buffy and NO Sunnydale
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here's the thing Kennedy goes to school with Xander, Willow, Andrew and Giles. There is no Buffy or Sunnydale but vampires and everything are real. Kennedy is the slayer, Dawn has just moved to Cleveland with her mum and knows nothing about vampires until she meets Kennedy. Xander and Andrew are dating. Willow is with Tara. Kennedy has never had a relationship but has had lots of lovers and one night stands. ****Could Dawn moving to town change her life?**

**Cleveland high school car park.**

Two blonde teens, one male and one female are stood talking.

Andrew: So how was your summer?  
Tara: Um… the same you know, family fights, dad beating my mum. What about you?  
Andrew: I went to New York to see a mate. So I take it things are back to normal at your place then?  
Tara: Yep I just can't wait till the year is out.  
Andrew: Yah me too, I'm done with high school now. What collage you going to?  
Tara: I don't know… I mean I don't know if I want to stay here you.  
Andrew: Yah I know what you mean, what about Willow?  
Tara: She'll go where ever Kennedy and Xander go.  
Andrew: Jealous?  
Tara: And you're not?  
Andrew: The way I see it is Kennedy, Xander and Willow have known each other since like forever and Kens… well she's like the daddy of the family, she likes to keep them all together.  
Tara: Does Xander disappear in the middle of the night?  
Andrew: What? Not that I know of. I mean he's next to me when I wake up.  
Tara: Willow does...  
Andrew: I told Xander I love him.  
Tara looks at Andrew

Car same time

Kennedy: Wait he said what? Taking her eyes off the road to look at Xander.  
Xander: He told me he is in love with me, it is good right?

Kennedy Shakes her head while Willow wraps her arms round him from the back.  
Willow: What did you say to him?  
Kennedy: Well it's been fun an..  
Xander: I ran, I said I was going to be late for you guys and just left him stood there.  
Willow: Xander…  
Kennedy: Good boy, that's one thing you don't need to get fucked up with. I mean it is only the sex right? That's why you're with him? Willow slaps Kennedy on the head.  
Xander: That's the thing, we haven't had sex.  
Kennedy: Oh God you got to be kidding me!  
Willow: Not everything is about sex Kennedy.  
Xander: And what if I love him back and after what I did he might not want to be with me now  
Willow: Do you love him?  
Kennedy: Don't be...  
Xander: Yah I think I do, do you love Tara?  
Willow: I'm not ready for that yet Xand.  
Kennedy: Thank God one of you has sense anyway here we go and look your babies are waiting for us. Kennedy pulls up in a space and they all get out. Willow runs over to Tara and gives her a sweet kiss, Xander slowly walks up to Andrew, Andrew looks at Xander who pulls him in for a hug and whispers we need to talk later about what was said and how I reacted. Andrew nods and they all turn and look at Kennedy who had a girl sat on the hood of the car. Kennedy's hand is slowly going up the girls skirt.

Willow: Kennedy lets go! Kennedy waves a hand telling them to fuck off but Kennedy gets dragged of the girl, she looks round to see Willow pulling her away from the girl fast. Kennedy pulls away from Willow and looks at her.

Kennedy: What the hell? Willow just points back to the girl as the head teacher walks past. Kennedy looks back at Willow  
Willow: Didn't think you needed that on your first day back.  
Kennedy: Thanks Will you're always looking out for me. Kennedy moves closer to Willow who does the same.  
Willow: Well someone has to watch out for you, I mean you watch out for us but never get thanked.  
Kennedy: As long as you guys are alive that's all I need.  
Xander: Hey you two! Come on... Willow and Kennedy jump back at Xander's voice and follows them.

The gang walk in to the main hall of the school. Loud chatter and students running from every possible place, everyone in their own group, nerds with fellow nerds discussing classes, sport fanatics talking about their upcoming games and many other groups doing their own thing. Kennedy herself can easily be a part of any of the groups well, maybe not the nerds. Kennedy and her friends walk over to their couch were they meet after classes. New students are sat on it but quickly move when they see Kennedy raise her eyebrows, Kennedy flops down dropping her bag to the floor, Xander sat on the table pulling Andrew down to sit on top of him, Willow pokes Kennedy in her leg making Kennedy lift her legs up with a mumble, Willow pats the spare space and Tara sits next to Willow who is in the middle, Kennedy puts her legs over Willows.

XANDER: So, first day back…  
KENNEDY: Yeah, thanks Xander.  
WILLOW: Ooh come on you two, it's our last year.  
ANDREW: Yah I've still got some work to do but I think I'm defiantly in for Cleveland Uni.  
TARA: Yah me to.  
KENNEDY: Yawn, we still have to live this year out and I have to keep of the dragons radar.  
XANDER: Hah yah, she's still pissed at you for that prank you pulled with her daughter.  
KENNEDY: It's not like I knew.  
WILLOW: Sure it's not Kenny, you were looking for a way to piss her off and it just so happened that her daughter was starting at this school.  
KENNEDY: Guess ok, I get it damn, you're like a dog with a bone.  
WILLOW: Nah, I'm more of a breast girl myself.  
XANDER: Nothing wrong with a little bone every now and then.

With that, Andrew gets of Xander and slaps him across his face making Xander cover his red face. Andrew ran off and Kennedy bursts into a fit of laughter and giggles while Xander rubbing his face he starts to get up but Tara gets up and walks the same way Andrew ran, turning to face Kennedy and Willow he can see Willow is trying to hide her laughter wile Kennedy is trying everything to stop laughing.

XANDER: Its ok Will, you can laugh.  
WILLOW: Nah it'sssss not ok for laughing over anyway you're getting laughs a bunch from little miss laughs a lot over there.

They both turn to see Kennedy, one hand clutching her side the other wiping away tears of laugher. Kennedy takes a deep breath and sits up giving Xander a half smile and a wink.

KENNEDY: So, what was that all about?Still trying to calm himself down?  
XANDER: I think he thought I was saying something I was not.  
WILLOW: Why would he? Kennedy and Xander look at her. Ooh yah, i get it now.  
KENNEDY: For someone who is so smart you're really dumb.  
WILLOW: Hey at least I know how to spell math.  
KENNEDY: Yah well at least, argh! I got nothing for that.  
XANDER: So any spikes on the Kendar?

Kennedy pops her head up and scans the hall then turns back to xander

KENNEDY: Nah, nothing spiky on Kendar today but stay tuned.  
WILLOW: Kendar broken?  
KENNEDY: Ah, not broken just been there, done that, nothing spike worthy. Willow rubs Kennedy's arm while Kennedy pouts her lips.  
XANDER: Cheer up Ken New Year, new girls!  
KENNEDY: Yeah… you're right.  
TARA: Right about what?  
XANDER: New Year, new girls.  
TARA: Ooh, yah for you to play with and break their hearts.

Tara then sits next to Willow who looks more than a little bit awkward.  
XANDER: So where is my...  
KENNEDY: You got a problem with what I do?  
TARA: Yah I have, you just walk round thinking your God's gift that you can go round and fuck these girls and just walk away after you're done, you think you can have whatever you want.

Kennedy stands up as does Tara. Kennedy walks up to Tara and smiles.

KENNEDY: Cause I can and they know what they're getting into with me and I don't have to answer to you. Hell! I don't even answer to my watch...

Willow and Xander jump to their feet and look at each other, knowing what Kennedy nearly let out. Xander picks Kennedy's bag up and wraps an arm round her.

XANDER: Hey Ken come on, you have that thing you need to do before class... Kennedy still looking at Tara nods.  
KENNEDY: Yah your right got to go and be somebody.

With that both Xander and Kennedy walk of leavening Willow and Tara alone. Willow flops to the couch and puts a hand over her eyes thinking to herself, please just let it go.

TARA: Can you believe her? and I can't believe you ether!

Willow sits up looking at Tara

WILLOW: Me? I didn't do anything.  
TARA: That's the point, you did not defend me or take my side.  
WILLOW: This is a non-taking side thing baby.  
TARA; No Will, you're my girlfriend, start acting like it. Your meant to be with me on everything.  
WILLOW: Baby?  
TARA: No, you and Xander are too scared to do something without Kennedy, you always say I'll ask Ken or I'll just call Ken. Why the hell don't you just sleep with her?  
WILLOW: "Because she don't like me in that way" Baby, you have to understand we are really close.  
TARA: that's the point Will, it's you 3 and its always going to be you 3. You go everywhere with them, me and Andy are left out all the time.  
WILLOW: I'm sorry baby but I'll tell you everything soon, baby I promise.  
TARA: Really?

Willow nods and pulls Tara in to her arms and kisses her softly as the bell rang for start of school. They break the kiss and head to their classes holding hands.

They enter the classroom and see Kennedy sat on her desk at the back of the room near the window listening to her iPod, bobbing her head to the beat. Xander sat next to her drawing stick people on his textbook which was given out by the teacher's pet. Willow and Tara sit a few seats away from Ken and xander making both Kennedy and Xander look at them then turn to each other, Kennedy raises her eyebrow and Xander just shrugs. Willow turns round to see them both looking at her then turns back to Tara.

WILLOW: Did you find Andy?

Tara turns to Willow giving her a pen who takes it and smiles.

TARA: Cause you never have one, err… yah his a little upset, he has a free class so his just calming down.  
WILLOW: Yah.

The teacher walks in closing the door behind him and walking over to his desk placing papers in a pile and putting his coffee on the desk then walks round and sits on the desk with a piece of paper in hand. He does a quick scan of the room then starts reading from the paper, after doing that he puts the paper back on the desk and picks up new class timetables and goes to hand them out when a short black-haired girl runs up to him and takes them from him and starts handing them out then sits back down. Kennedy rolls her eyes and pulls at her blazer, Xander loosens his tie and undoes his top button.

MR COLLINS: Harris, please straighten your tie this is a school not a zoo!

While mumbling under his breath Xander resets his tie and gives the teacher a nod and a smile.

XANDER: Better sir?  
MR COLLINS: Much, well let me be the first to welcome you to your last year so let's focus, no clowning around this year!

Kennedy leans back in her seat and yawns while putting her earphones in and looks out of the window. Xander goes back to his stick people while the rest of the class dot down notes.


	2. bad start

**Welcome to chapter 2 of Cleveland High**

As the bell rang Willow, Tara, Xander and Kennedy left the classroom and walked down the hall to their lockers when xander stops, causing Kennedy who was too busy talking on her phone crashes in to him dropping her phone to the floor, letting out a long breath, while picking it back up willow stands with her mouth open while Tara looks on, puzzled.

Kennedy: Shit! Xand what's with the emergency breaking? This is like my.. She doesn't finish was she's saying as she sees what made everyone stop and for Xander to apply the brakes, raising her eyebrow she looks the familiar figure up and down making her way in front of Xander as if to put distance between her best friend and the familiar figure.

Tara: Willow who is...

Xander: Angel...

Kennedy: what the fucking hell are you doing back in town?

Angel: I'm here to see Xander not to see you Kenny, so back off.

Kennedy: like hell! You think you can just come back and…

Willow: you lost the right to see Xander when you just upped and left.

Angel: this does not concern you two, so stay out Of this it's between me and the boy.

Kennedy: over my dead body... Walking up to Angel and getting in his face.

Angel: if that's what you want, that can be arranged anyway don't you have some barely legal girls to fuck and leave?

Xander: stop just stop, I just it's to... He looks to Willow with pleading eyes.

Willow: its ok Xand, do what you want it's up to you if you speak to him.

Xander: how long you in town for?

Angel: I'm leaving tonight.

Kennedy: ooh, so it's just a quickie then?

Angel: look who's talking

Xander: meet me at the clock at 8 if you're not there….

Kennedy: you've got to be shitting me after everything his…

Willow: Kennedy is not your choice to make, as much as I'm not likening the idea it's up to Xander.

Angel: I'll be there, 8 on the dot.

With that Angel walks out of the school not looking back. He can feel Kennedy's eyes burning though him, Kennedy turns round locking eyes with Xander who just looks back at her.

Kennedy: what about Andy, huh? The boy you claim to love. What, his forgotten when gel head comes back?

Xander: it's just a talk Ken nothing...

Kennedy: don't feed me that bullshit Xand I know what talk means.

Xander: it's just a talk.

Kennedy: yah you will talk, then with kissing and then he'll break your heart again.

Xander: kissing? Woohh… no kissing just talking at a distance.

Kennedy: yah, you know how else you could talk at a distance? Its call his mobile phone.

Willow: guy's come on, lets calm down yah, before we say something that...

Xander: you know I'm sick of you treating me like I've got nothing between my ears.

Kennedy: maybe I'd stop treating you like that if you used your brain some times.

Xander: you want to talk about using brains? Why don't you start using yours? Oh wait! I forgot the great Kennedy Matthews doesn't have to use hers cause her daddy just pays the school off. The only thing you ace at is catching zzz's in class!

Kennedy: how the hell can you say that? Without me you'd be dead!

Willow: guy's…

Xander: I'm sick of the way you look at me! "Look at me I'm the richest, hottest person in the school and if that don't get you falling over head over heels for me, I'll just pull out the, I'm the captain of the rugby team card."

Kennedy: ooh… you want to play with the big toys, do you? Put it this way Xand, you see that group over there? Yah, guess what? That's where you would be with the jam jar glasses and the slacks half way up their legs.

Kennedy puts her hands up in the air and starts to walk off, leaving Xander and the girls stood there, mouths open and wide eyed Xander turns round to look to Willow for support willow looks at him with soft eyes and neither have seen their Kennedy so angry and hurt.

Willow: I… I… She's just upset, she's just thinking about you Xander she don't want you to get hurt again.

Xander: Will I know but she treats me like...

Kennedy: my brother… Xander turns round to see Kennedy stood looking at him with tears in her eyes, Xander looks down for a second then meets Kennedys dark eyes. Look Xand… I don't want to have to pick the tiny bits of Xander back up and having to put him back together again, I won't and I can't do that again.

Xander: Kenny I understand your concern but this is something I have to do to see if there is anything between us.

Kennedy: what bout Andy? That boy is so in love with you, it makes me sick but even I can see if you meet with Angel tonight it's going to break you and Andy up.

Xander: how would you know what love is? Kennedy smiles as she looks at Willow and then Xander.

Kennedy: cause I have you two. You two make me feel loved... both Willow and Xander walk over to Kennedy with tears spilling down their faces and have one big love filled hug. Just as the hug ended the bell for class rang, Kennedy looked at her best friends giving them both her dazzling smile and picking up her bag, not noting that Tara had been watching the big friend hug.

Willow: so were to now? I got math, Tara you're with me right?

Tara: yah math with you, yep.

Xander: I've got free class so I'm going to look for Andy and talk to him.

Kennedy: what? Don't look at me, you all know what I'm going to do.

Xander/willow: practice or girl hunting?

Kennedy: oo… there will definitely be some hunting done but not till I get my after school time table which by the way I'm late for and God, do I so not need the headache of him.

Willow: awww poor Kenny trouble on first day.

Kennedy: would have been in trouble in the first second if it wasn't for you.

With that they all walk there different ways Willow and Tara to their math class, Xander on to tracking his boy and Kennedy going to the one place she thought she would never have to go in her live.


	3. bad start pt 2

**Welcome to chapter 3 of Cleveland High **

Kennedy pushes open the double doors to the Library making them slam against the walls, she walks up to a middle aged man who is picking up a pile of books he had dropped in fright due to Kennedys entrance.

Kennedy smiles as she takes a seat and drops her bag on the floor putting her feet up on the chair next to her, the man puts the books on the table and looks at Kennedy.

Kennedy: Hey Giles, how are you? She smiles politely.  
Giles: Kennedy next time, could up please not push the doors like that the head master almost had my head last year… she's a scary women.  
Kennedy: Sorry Giles I forget how strong I am, that and I like seeing you all shaky and stuff.  
Giles: Yes, well how's your first day going, nothing unusual?  
Kennedy: Nothing really apart from Angel coming to make my already crappy day crapper.  
Giles: Angel is back in town? This is not good what does he want?  
Kennedy: To talk to Xander well, so he says.(she rolls her eyes and Giles takes his glasses off)and Xander agreed to meet him tonight. What I'm not happy about but lucky me, I'm patrol girl tonight so I'll be able to keep an eye on him. He so much as makes a move on Xander, puff! His dead.

Giles: Kennedy this is a difficult one, Angel he, he is not a vampire, he is human well half human which means he has a soul. Yes, he is a danger to us.

Kennedy: Giles you told me evil is evil no matter what it looks like. I don't for one minute think Angel is all goody, goody and that soul he has it dint stop him killing those girls two years ago in fact he tide us up and made us watch as they died Giles.

Giles: I have not forgotten, I trust you will do what you see fit as always.  
Kennedy: I gave him a pass last time. I told him he leaves town and never comes back or I kill him, now he turns up wanting to talk to Xander and Xander without thinking is going to meet him.  
Giles: Maybe Xander needs this. What I'm saying is believe in him that he knows what he is doing.  
Kennedy: Your right but I'm still going to be there just in case.

Outside Andrew is sat under a tree talking to some friends as Xander walks up Andrew. Andrew sees Xander and walks over to him.

Xander: Hey, I've been looking for you.  
Andrew: Sorry, I just needed some air then I started talking to the guys and lost track of time.  
Xander: I need to tell you something and I'm not sure how to say it but you need to know something first before I say it(Andrew nods and looks at Xander) I want you to know that I really, really like you and I'm so so happy when I'm around you and I'm sorry for freaking out this morning it's not that I don't feel the same its just it was a bit of a shock to me that you said it and I needed some time to sort things out in my head before I said something back and I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you too right now and for what I hope will be many years from now on. I want you by my side if you don't think that I'm an ass for what I did this morning.

(Andrew smiles then hugs Xander tight, Xander returns the hug and whispers in Andrews's ear, I love you they pull away then Andrew makes a face)

Andrew: You said you wanted to tell me something and I'm guessing what you just said was not it(Xander takes a deep breath and holds Andrews hand)  
Xander: No I mean I wanted to say that but there is something else, you see… you know that I was with Angel before we got together (Andrew nods and Xander talks again) well the thing is Angel turned up about half hour ago asking if we could meet up to talk and I said yes and I know that you're going to be/  
Andrew: His back? Like back, back? Your breaking up with me?  
Xander: What? NO!… no way did you not hear what I just said that I love you and many years from now but I need this and I need you to be ok with it I'm meeting him tonight at 8. 

Andrew: Ok I guess if you need this I mean, I know things didn't end right with you two so I guess I'll be ok as long as you promise me that you don't feel like you used to about him.  
Xander: I promise it, you only you Andy I love you. 

Andrew smiles and holds Xander's hand and walks back inside the school, they bump into Tara and Willow.

Willow: So everything's ok with you two now?  
Xander and Andrew look at each other and smile.  
Xander: Just like old times. Hey Ken over here!

They turn to see Kennedy walking up to them, Tara looks a little worried as they see Kennedy pissed of face.

Willow: What's up k?  
Kennedy: oooh… you know same shit different day.  
Tara: It's the first day of school how can that be?  
Willow: Bad?  
Kennedy: Depends on which way I look at it (she smiles and laughs a little) anyway I see you two made up can't be bad.  
Xander: We talked about this morning and Angel. I told him I'm going to meet him tonight.  
Willow: Honesty is the best policy.  
Kennedy: Sometimes it is but I find it better to sometimes lie to protect people's feelings.  
Xander: Like?

(They all look at Kennedy who shakes her head and smiles)

Kennedy: You know… like if I'm with a girl and she don't quite match up in bed I tell a few little lies to make them feel better so they can go on to the next person with confidence. I find that works really well the confidence thing got me where I am so it's not a bad thing.

Andrew: That was…  
Tara: …A little crazy.  
Willow/Xander: That's Kennedy talk, for better to bullshit than hurt someone.  
Kennedy: Damn right, we hang out way to much I think, I need new friends.  
Willow: Nah, no one will have you.  
Xander: Or be able to handle you.  
Kennedy: Hey I'm not that difficult, right? Andy you're the newest member to the group you'll stick up for me right? They all look to Andy who is trying to think of something to say while Tara slips away from the group.  
Andrew: erm… well I agree with you all.

Kennedy: You're a weak man but see even Andy does the bullshiting thing too.

They all laugh, Willow looks round for Tara but joins in on the piss taking and bitchy comments after a few moments. Andrew looks around at this group he is a part of, he looks over to Willow and Kennedy. Kennedy is stood behind Willow, her arms wrapped around Willows mid-section, her chin resting on Willows shoulder, occasionally pressing her lips to Willows neck. This was a common occurrence amongst Kennedy and Willow. He looked to Xander who was stood smiling at his two best friends.

Andrew: So what you guys got planed for tonight?

Xander: Well I'm meeting the devil. He smiled and grabbed Andrew's hand

Kennedy: And I have a date with a bunch of real devils most probably I'm gonna get covered in.

Willow: Cake... Covered in cake because it's your little sisters party, right Ken?

Kennedy: Yeah right! a bunch of five year old mini devils running around the place.

Xander: Sounds like fun to be had at Kennedy's house, I'm so there.

Kennedy: Watch it you or I'll make you babysit her on Friday.

Xander stopped laughing as his face went pale, Kennedy and Willow shared a giggle at Xander's horrified face.

Xander: I'll be good.

Kennedy: Wise move Xand you remember the last time.

Andrew: What's wrong with Faith? She's so sweet and cute.

Willow: Xander and Kennedy looked at Andrew as if he had two heads.

Kennedy: Don't be fooled by her cute face underneath her puppy dog eyes and pouty lip is a little demon waiting to annoy and torcher you. Your words can't describe my sweet cute sister.

Willow: Evil pure evil!

Xander: Psycho!

Willow: The reincarnated devil!

Kennedy: Well what do ya know, there are words to describe Faith.

Willow: Wish I could help you out tonight Kenny but Tara is staying over so no late night pizza surprises.

Kennedy: Speaking of Tara were has she wondered of to? (Smiling to herself)

Willow: I don't know maybe class which I'm late for, so I'll see you guys tomorrow.

Kennedy: Wait don't you want me to drop you off home?

Willow: No, its ok Tara is walking with me and we're walking to school tomorrow so don't worry.

Willow smiles and waves to her friends as she walks away. With that the rest of the gang go their separate ways, Kennedy walks down the corridor knocking someone over yelling "Watch were you're going freak!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here's chapter 4 hope you enjoy.**

The school bell rings and Kennedy walks out of the doors of Cleveland high heading towards her car with a few members of her team talking about training and upcoming games.

Kennedy: Well guys you heard what he said, it's all about team work so remember practice every other day let's say round four, that ok with you lot?

Beth: yeah that's cool Ken we're so gonna kick their asses next week.

Chris: Hell yeah! Come on Panthers!

Kennedy: you got that right so I'll see you tomorrow at four.

The girls walk off and Kennedy pops her boot and dumps her gym bag in then slams the boot shut making her way round to the driver's side door she sees her friends talking on the steps, an evil smile creeps on to her face as she leans on the door of her car.

Kennedy: Xander move your fat saggy ass right now, I got places to be. (Kennedy grins when she sees Xander jump and starts running over to were Kennedy is, the others only a few steps behind.)

Xander: God damn Kennedy did you really have to? People have ears you know and my ass is so not saggy.

Kennedy: Who do you think you're lying to Xand? I have a photo of your ass on my wall from last summer.

Xander: But I don't! Someone's got to agree with me here Will? Andy? you guys... Wait, really you have my ass on your wall?

Kennedy: Yeah it's on my Facebook as well (Willow steps in and slaps Kennedys arm) I'm just joking.

Tara: Um… Willow we really should get going before my father gets home.

Willow: Yeah, you're right and Xand I agree with Kennedy it is a little saggy I'm sorry. Right guys I'll see you tomorrow and Kennedy no pizza.

Kennedy: yeah, yeah I get it you're gonna be doing the dirty. I'm sooo staying away from yours tonight and maybe a good ten feet away from you tomorrow. Xander you ready?

Xander: yeah one minute Ken, so I'll call you later ok? It's gonna be too late to come round but I'll call promise.

Xander leans in and gives Andrew a soft loving kiss as Andrew starts to walk away Kennedy shouts and tells him to get in the car.

Kennedy: come on Andy ill drop you off. (Kennedy closes the door and drags Willow to the side away from Tara) right so I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, just be safe once you get to yours stay in. I don't want you wondering around right now with Angel in town just please stay home ok?

Willow: Kennedy I've never seen you this worried before, what's going on?

Kennedy: Please Will for me and make sure you leave Tara's house fast to leave plenty of time to get to yours just please do it.

Willow: Yes ok Ken but it's just Angel he can't hurt us I mean he has a soul.

Kennedy: Anything's possible with him right? I got to go be safe.

With that Kennedy opens the door and gets in. Starting the engine she turns to Andrew.

Kennedy: so I'll drop Andy off at his o so over protective mothers first, then we need to pick something up for Faith maybe a one way ticket to anywhere that's not my life then ill drop you of at the alcoholics. Sounds like a plan to me!

With that Xander leans over and slaps Kennedy across the back of her head Kennedy turns her head to Xander with raised eyebrows.

Kennedy: Mr Harris it is very dangerous to assault or disturb the driver do we need to have a talk about road safety? (In the back of the car Andrew squirms in his seat and clinging to his seatbelt for his life as pedestrians run out the way and cars swerve to avoid been hit.)

Andrew: err Kennedy maybe you should, I don't know KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE FUCKING ROAD!

Andrew lets out a high pitched scream and uses his hands to cover his eyes as an elderly man scrambles out of the way repeating eyes on the road over and over again.

Kennedy: Andrew pleases could you be quite, you'll make me forget what I'm about to say? Where was I? Oh yes that there are rules like that. People's lives are at stake, so next time please reframe from doing that.

Xander: Loud and clear

Without notice Kennedy slams her foot down on the breaks so hard that Xander and Andrew lunge forward, Xander putting his hands on the windscreen and Andrew slamming in to the back of Kennedy's seat making Kennedy jolt forward.

Xander: What the hell was that? (Looking over to Kennedy)

Andrew: Are we dead, did we die?

Kennedy: Red light, no way I was running that bad boy daddy will take the car away do I look stupid?

Both Xander and Andrew look like they have seen a ghost in the back of the car, Andrew whispers I think I peed my pants.

Andrew: What the hell is wrong with you? You could have killed people?

Kennedy: No one was hurt and besides I think Xander has learned his lesson.

Andrew: Kennedy people were running for their lives cars had to swerve out of your way that's it, I'm getting out.

Andrew undoes his seat belt and jumps out the car screaming towards Kennedy calling her a crazy psycho Kennedy looks over to Xander as if to say "you heard your boy?" and asks him if she is a crazy psycho Xander in turn shrugs his shoulders. Kennedy lowers down her window and popes her head out.

Kennedy: Andrew! Come on get back in the car.

Andrew: No way am I getting in that thing again!

Kennedy: Andrew come on, I have places to go I don't have time for this, I'll be a careful drive I promise (by this time a crowd of people have gathered around to see if someone was hurt. Kennedy seeing this can't resist the comment that's accidently pushed out her mouth) besides you need to dry up the back seat. My car is not your toilet.

With that Andrew runs back to the car and jumps in, his face is blood red.

Kennedy: by the way don't call me crazy if anything call me a lunatic.

**Street**

Same time Willow and Tara are walking slowly towards Tara's house when suddenly Tara stops leavening Willow to carry on walking until she can't see Tara next to her. Willow turns around and walks back to Tara.

Willow: Tara what's wrong?

Tara: It's nothing really… just Kennedy doesn't like me and I know that but I don't want it to come in between me and you.

Willow: What? You think Kennedy doesn't like you?

Tara: I know she don't, I mean we have been together for nearly a year and half and she hasn't even talked to me, it's just… it don't matter I'm sorry she's your best friend I shouldn't say things about her.

Willow: Tara, she don't hate you it's just maybe she don't know how to start talking with you. I mean every time you two talk, you both bitch about each other just give her time she'll come round. Tara smiles and holds Willows hand as they make their way down Tara's street.

**Kennedy's car**

After dropping Andrew off and picking up what Kennedy needed. Kennedy is on her way to drop Xander off.

Kennedy: Xand just promise me that you're not gonna fall for his bullshit again?

Xander: Ken I just want to hear what he has to say that's all. I'm not going back to him I just need to know why?...

Kennedy: Ok if that's all then good luck, please be safe I'll be out and about later on so just scream and I'll come running.

Kennedy stops the car and xander gets out.

Xander: Thanks Ken, I'll see you tomorrow.

With that he closes the door and Kennedy drives off within 20 minutes Kennedy is making her way down her driveway seeing all the cars parked in the driveway she decides to drive round back and put it in the garage. After parking her car Kennedy goes to the boot and takes out her gym bag and a nicely wrapped box closing the boot she makes her way to the house up. On entering the house she wishes she didn't, a bunch of screaming five year old were running around like no tomorrow she takes deep breaths and pushes her way to the dining room were the centre of the party is. There she sees her mother and father who greet her with a big hug putting the gift on the table. Kennedy takes a moment to fully take in what the hell's going on.

Kennedy: it's like a dam monkey park and Faith's its leader.

Jenny: Kennedy be nice it's her birthday, please entertain her.

Rob: so what did you get her, superstar?

Kennedy: huh? Nothing much one way ticket out of... is that what I think it is? Please tell me it's not!

Jenny and rob turn to look at what Kennedy's looking at then look at each other. All the kids have sat down to one side of the room.

Jenny: We tried to talk her out of it but well… Rob?

Rob: It's what she wanted and it's her birth/

Kennedy: It's a clown?

Rob: Well… kind of yes.

Kennedy: Kind of what do you mean kind of a clown?

Jenny: It's just for an hour.

Kennedy: It's a clown, a clown there's a god damn mother fucking clown in my house!

Jenny: She's taking it very well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so this is more like a background chapter than a chapter... Chapter?. I love the fact that Kennedy does not have a background in the TV show other than she comes from a rich family and she has a half-sister. It makes it more fun when you get to kind of build your own Kennedy so to speak. And for those of you that are wondering were Dawn is she will be coming along in the next chapter. I just wanted to do a few chapters about Kennedy, her friends and family before bringing Dawn into it to kind of give you guys a feel of what my so called Kennedy is like.**

Rob looks at jenny then around the room seeing the enjoyment on his youngest daughter eyes as the clown entertains the crowed of children he then looks over to his eldest daughter, though not biologically his, he had helped Jenny raise her from being born. It had terrified him when Kennedy was 15 years old. A lot of things happened when she turned 15, one of them was that she has been activated as the slayer after Kendra the slayer before her was killed by the master.

The council had requested that Kennedy should be taken out of boarding school as her training and duties should be an even higher priority than ever, before Kennedy's training began when she was around seven years old.

She had always had a watcher but Mr Giles is not Kennedy's first watcher but he is her 3rd, her first watcher had said she was undisciplined and had no respect for rules. He had left within 3 months of meeting Kennedy. Her second watcher understood that Kennedy was still at a very young age and that it would take a lot of time and effort.

Even thou Kennedy and her watcher got along and Kennedy was making excellent progress that slayer watcher relationship only lasted till Kennedy's 10th birthday when Kennedy accidently shot her watcher with a crossbow blot.

Then there was Giles. Kennedy didn't take to him at first, after her watchers before had left it took some time for a bond to form but when it did it was a bond like father and daughter. When Kennedy wasn't away at school, she would spend her time either at the watchers council in London or at her home in Cleveland were her father had spent a small fortune building a new wing to the house.

Of Couse at first when some members of the council turned up at his door telling him that his daughter descends from a long line of vampire slayers and that one day it could be her destiny to protect the world for evil he laughed in their faces and had them escorted of his property within time they came to except that maybe Kennedy was in fact different.

Rob: Kennedy are you ok?

Kennedy: yeah as long as it stays over there I'll be fine.

As soon as she said that the clown turned and looked at her Kennedys first thoughts were I'm gonna kill her, followed by don't you dare move.

With that the clown made its way over to Kennedy who now is moving back behind her mother and father. The clown keeps moving closer to Kennedy who runs over to the table.

Kennedy: Come one step closer chuckles and I swear to God it will be the last thing you do. With that the clown chases Kennedy round and round the table. The group of kids giggling and clapping their hands, Rob decided to stop the madness and pulls the clown to the side telling him to leave Kennedy alone, Kennedy however is more than pissed, she looks over to Faith and grabs her bags making her way to her wing.

A few hours later The party had ended and the guests were making their way home Kennedy is up in her room getting ready for the nights portal when a soft knock to her door makes her close her eyes. She already knows who it is but for the first time the door hasn't opened, Kennedy rolls her eyes and opens the door to see her little sister stood in front of her.

Kennedy: What do you want Faith? I need to get ready.

Faith: I just wanted to say thank you for my gift. The now 6 year old faith walked away, Kennedy once again rolled her eyes and made her way back in to her room then out of the corner of her eye she sees a nicely wrapped box, her eyes go large grabbing her jacket and a stake Kennedy picked up the box and ran down to the main house seeing her mother and father talking to an upset Faith, she puts her jacket on the staircase and slowly walks over to them her hands behind her back, Jenney is the first to see Kennedy.

Jenney: You're on your way now? it's still light out.

Kennedy: Yeah, Giles said something about there been a few more… (she looks over to Faith and changes what she was going to say)… unknowns within the last few days so I'm going to see if I can cover more ground maybe take this thing out.

Rob: Well you be safe tonight, the news said something about a storm coming.

Kennedy: I will, hey Faith! can you come here for a minute? (Jenney softly pushes Faith to Kennedy who gets down on her knees so she's the same height as her sister. Kennedy brings her hands in front of Faith with the wrapped box.) I didn't forget about getting you something for your birthday. I guess I must of picked it up after I freaked out with the clown, Happy Birthday! (Kennedy presses her lips on top of Faiths head and stands up.) I better get going I'll see you later night.

Kennedy makes her way out picking up her jacket and heading out the house looking up at the sky she knows there's still about an hour left of sunlight left zipping up her jacket she sprints down the drive.

**Rosenberg house, Willows bedroom**

Willow and Tara are finishing off their homework when Willows phone vibrates, she reaches across Tara and flips it open to see a message from Xander saying _"Wish me luck Willow"_ looks out of her window seeing the sun just setting, Willow replies with _"Good luck Xand I'll see you tomorrow xx"._

Tara: That… Kennedy?

Willow: No Xander.

Tara: Right sorry his going to meet that guy from school?

Willow: Yeah it's kind of a long story.

Tara: We have all night.

Willow looks over to Tara not knowing if she should discuss what happen between Angel and Xander

Tara: And with the face you're pulling its going to be one of those I'll tell you another time right?

Willow: I'm sorry Tara it's just, I'm not even sure what really happened.

Tara: How can you expect me to get along with your friends if you don't let me in?

Willow: I'm sorry Tara but ok, this is what I know they were together for about two years everything was great like it should be then one day bam no more Angel, he left during the night it left Xander heartbroken.

Tara: Poor Xander I'm sorry.

Willow: It's ok, his better now it took him some time to trust someone else, then along came Andrew and his back to been his old self but that's enough story telling I have way better ideas in mind.

With that Willow moves over to Tara and kisses her slowly on the lips softly pushing Tara down on the bed, sitting on top of Tara, Willow starts to undress herself leaving Tara to watch. Once Willow was half naked she started do the same to Tara as Tara worked on Willows pants, Willow starts leaving soft kisses down Tara's neck to her shoulder Tara's hands run over Willows naked body ever so softly making Willow let out soft moans.

**Well what do you know it ended up being a bit of both. Hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go Chapter six of Cleveland high**

**Cleveland high school**

Early morning Kennedy, Xander and Andrew are sat in their spot, only this time it's Andrew who is laid down on Kennedy's sofa. Xander's ass taking up the table witch left Kennedy sat on the arm of the sofa giving Andrew evils.

Kennedy: You know just because you're in the group now don't mean you get to steal my sofa dude.

Andrew looks over to Xander and starts to move.

Xander: She's just playing Andy.

Kennedy: No I am not I really mean it move you're ass, Blondie!

Andrew: I'm sorry, it's just my back is killing me and I'm a man and you are a mere girl.

Kennedy raises her eyebrow and stands up. Xander getting to his feet with lighting speed, Kennedy grabs Andrew by his shirt and pulls him up.

Xander: Hey easy with the butch Ken.

Kennedy: Big strong boy have nothing on mere girl remember that next time sugar puff.

With that she lets go of him and sits down on the sofa and pats the space next to her, he sits down and looks at Xander.

Kennedy: Anyway why is your back hurting you?

Andrew: Oh, well my mom volunteered me to help the new neighbours with their boxes and heavy, heavy things, two and a half hours I was running around carrying boxes.

Kennedy: Your crying about that boy, you want to do what I do, then you can have a cry all that running around saving/

Xander: Tries, yes tries because Kennedy plays rugby.

Kennedy: Yes, tries so until you do that don't cry to me about pains.

Xander: Hey it's about time you two showed up.

Willow and Tara make their way over to the small group, Willow standing still for a moment looking at Kennedy in shock.

Willow: It appears we missed something, I knew we shouldn't have gone for coffee.

Kennedy: Well Andy here has been busy helping his new neighbours move in down his street I thought he could use a nice comfy seat to help his back.

Willow: Right that was sweet of you Kenny. So new neighbours anything interesting Andrew?

Andrew: Not really the mom was really sweet my mom and miss summers hit it off right away and it turns out her daughter is attending this school, she seams cool.

Kennedy: Well I had better head to the dungeon master before he hunts me down, see you guys latters. Kennedy grabs her bags and heads off from the group.

Tara: Dungeon master?

Andrew: She plays dungeons and dragons? Way cool I wonder what/

Willow: Mr Giles the librarian I guess she found them books from last year.

Tara: Oh…

Andrew: Damn and I wanted to, never mind.

Kennedy slowly pushes open the doors and walks into the Library looking around, she can't see Giles walking further inside Kennedy drops her bags to the floor with a bang. Giles jumps up from behind the checkout desk making Kennedy jump a little before her slayer instinct kicks in. Her fist collecting to Mr Giles face making Mr Giles fly in to the room behind the desk. _"bloody hell"_ As soon as the words hit her ears Kennedy jumps over the desk and runs to Giles's side.

Kennedy: Holly shit Giles are you ok? Kennedy helps him to a chair and gets a cloth for his bleeding nose I'm sorry I didn't mean to.

Giles: It's quite alright Kennedy.

Kennedy: Well in that case are you out of you English mind? You above all people should know not to jump out at a slayer! I could have killed you!

Giles: Not with that sloppy hit you couldn't have so did you find anything last night?

Kennedy: Just a few vamps nothing huge really.

Giles: I was on about Angel.

Kennedy: That I don't know about, I haven't really had a chance to talk to Xander about what happened yet. Xander's with Andrew round and all, he seems himself. You know, so maybe you was right I need to believe in him more.

Giles: It's ok to be wrong Kennedy no one is perfect.

Kennedy: But it's me Giles, I can't afford to be wrong someone could die.

Giles: Kennedy you really need to cut yourself some slack, yes you're the chosen one but you still have much to learn.

Kennedy: I guess so but not right now I have to get to history to do some proper normal learning.

Giles: Good luck and if you don't mind I'd like to come with you tonight the council are requesting a review of your progress.

Kennedy: Guess I'll see you around 6 then?

Giles: That works for me I'll meet you…

Kennedy: I'll come to yours, see you later Giles and sorry again about you know.

Kennedy walks out the room picking up her bags and heads off to class.

**Principal's office**

The principal is sat behind her desk looking over a file with a young brunette sat across from her looking slightly nervous the principal occasionally looking over the top of her glasses at the young women and back to the file before putting the open file down on her desk. She takes her glasses of and puts them to the side.

Principal: Well I must say this is a glowing file you have here Miss Summers, top marks in english, maths, science not so good in P.E though but that really does not matter you have a good attendance.

Dawn: Thank you.

Principal: All though there are some worries I have regarding your behaviour would you care to explain this for me?

Dawn fidgets in her seat for a moment before taking a breath.

Dawn: Well… I err… I kind of had some problems with some of the students at my old school. I guess you could say I was made fun off from time to time which made me act out of term a little I think that's a part of why my mother decided to make the move.

Principal: I see well Miss Summers let me be the first to welcome you to Cleveland high and I hope that you enjoy being a part of the school. I have arranged for two students to show you around the school so you can get a feel of it and to see where your classes will be given your grades, some of your classes will be with the last years but don't worry about them if you feel like your struggling then we can always keep you in your year.

Dawn: Thank you and I can't wait to get started.

Principal: Very well if you have any questions or if you have any problems please come and see me and we will get it sorted for you.

The principal stands up and walks over to Dawn shaking her hand before walking over to the door waving her hand to the two girls waiting outside the girls walk in to the office and greet Dawn.

Principal: Allow me to introduce you to Emily and Claire these two will be your tour guides for the day they have your schedule, your locker number and code and your lunch card now. If you'll excuse me I must get back to work, once again welcome Miss Summers.

The three girls walk out of the office and down the hall first showing Dawn to her locker.

Emily: Sorry we didn't catch your name?

Dawn: Oh I'm Dawn Summers, it's nice to meet you and thank you for helping me around.

Claire: It's no problem at all Dawn. So this is your locker its nothing fantastic but it's yours it will take some getting used to at first all the lockers don't seem to want to open at first.

Claire puts the code of the locker in and lifts the handle but as she knew it dint open she makes a face to Dawn as if to say _"see what I mean?"_ she tries again this time it opens.

Emily: They often do it when you have a pile of books.

Dawn: I'll remember that.

Claire: So Dawn where you from?

Dawn: I'm from L.A.

Emily: That's cool but why come here I mean hello, L.A., Cleveland is like a whole different world.

Dawn: My mom she got a job offer and better pay so it was a no brainer really.

Emily: So you have any brothers or sisters?

Dawn: I have an older brother but he's away at collage so he didn't move down with us.

Claire: Is he cute?

Emily: Claire! Really you have a boyfriend.

Claire: What? I was just asking.

Dawn: It's ok although I'm not sure I want to answer that but my friends back in L.A. kept telling me that he is cute.

The girls laugh and start to show Dawn around the rest of the school.

History class it's the only class Kennedy has without Willow or Xander. It's just her luck that not only Tara is in the same class but they have just been put together for a project. Tara can clearly see that Kennedy will not move from her table so she picks up her things and makes her way over to Kennedy who rolls her eyes as Tara sits down.

Tara: I don't like this as much as you but let's just try to work together for once shall we?

Kennedy: I guess we don't have a choice do we?

Tara: Guess not but at least it's only till the end of the week.

Kennedy: What? Do you know every cloud really does have a silver line?

With that they start to work on the task at hand after about ten minutes, Tara looks over to Kennedy who clearly is not interested in doing anything to help them.

Tara: It really would help if you started helping, Kennedy.

Kennedy lets out a long breath and picks up her pen.

Kennedy: Better?

Tara: You know I don't know why you hate me so much. Kennedy looks over to Tara then back to the paper.

Kennedy: I don't hate you.

Tara: Well, it sure feels that way.

Kennedy: Look Tara, I'm sorry you feel that way but I don't hate you, yeah maybe you grate on me a little and your constant judging of me really pisses me off but that don't mean I hate you, It just means you annoy the hell out of me.

Tara sat in shock that's the most Kennedys ever said to her in the year of knowing her. The bell rings and Kennedy is out the door in a blink of an eye.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just want to say thank you for reading and a big thank you to ****.dawn**** for taking the time out to review so thank you! And I thought it would have been too obvious to have Willow and Tara show Dawn around that's why I invented two new characters who will be popping up from time to time making some mischief . **

Willow, Xander, Andrew and Tara are sat around a lunch table talking about their day and classes. Xander looks to be falling to sleep.

Willow: Too much school talk for you Xand.

Xander: Sorry guys, just we're here right? So no need to talk about it.

Andrew: That's the most you have said all day.

Tara: He's not the only one Kennedy, spoke two whole sentences to me in history class this morning.

Xander: Speaking of… where is?

Andrew jumps out of his seat waves and shouts to someone who looks a little lost.

Andrew: Hey Dawn! Over here!

Willow, Xander and Tara turn in their seats to see an attractive brunette making her way over to them, Xander gives her a quick glance over then turns to Willow who by all means needs a bucket thankfully. Tara hasn't seen the look on Willow's face, if left up to Willow she would stay like that all day. Taking things into his own hands Xander kicks Willow's leg under the table making Willow let out a whimper, looking over to Xander with a death glare.

Willow: what the hell Xand?

Xander: sorry Will my foot slipped new treads. (Xander puts his hands up in defence as Willow rubs her leg by this time Andrew has made his way to Dawn's side.)

Andrew: Guys I'd like you to meet Dawn my new neighbour and our new classmate. This is Willow, that's Tara, Willows girlfriend and this well he's my boyfriend Xander.

Dawn: It's nice to meet you but I doubt we will have any classes together your last year's right?

Xander: Yes it's our last year of this prison and no more ties and stupid uniform got to love that.

Willow: don't listen to him, you're going to love it here so this is your first day?

Dawn: Yes, I'm meant to meet some people here but I can't find them.

Tara: You could sit with us until they come.

Dawn: Really? thank you.

Dawn puts her food down on the table and takes a seat only to hear her name been called. She looks around and spots Emily and Claire making their way over, Willow looks up then turns her head back and whispers _"here we go"._

Xander: Well look who it is.

Emily: Sorry we're late class over ran seems like your making friends already.

Dawn: Yeah Andrew lives a few doors down from me, he helped us move in last night and I just realised I dint say thank you, so thanks Andrew for helping.

Andrew: Your welcome Dawn.

Claire: So where is the girl snatcher at?

Xander: And to whom are you referring to?

Claire: Don't play games with me scruffy.

Emily: Dawn if you're ready come and sit with us.

Dawn looks to everyone then nods her head picking up her fork.

Dawn: I think I'm gonna sit here right now but we can meet up after lunch.

Willow: You should go Dawn, our friend will be along in a little while and that's the only seat at our table.

Andrew: What? Kennedy will just pull up.

Claire: Yes, that's right let's not upset the great Kennedy right?

Dawn takes one more look at everyone then stands up picking up her tray.

Dawn: Well it was nice of you to invite me to sit with you but if I'm intruding then I'm sorry it was nice to meet you.

Dawn walks away with Emily and Claire to the other side of the room leaving Willow, Xander, Andrew and Tara to watch as she leaves Tara turns to Willow for an answer but Willow looks more interested in her food.

Andrew: I don't like them.

Xander: Join the club babe.

Willow: That was bad guys, poor Dawn she's new and/

Tara: Why did you tell her to leave? She seemed to want to sit with us and you know full well Kennedy would not mind.

Willow: It's compacted Tara.

Tara: I'm sick of hearing that word Will.

Xander: They don't like Kennedy, they kind of started a… we hate Kennedy fan club.

Tara: But what does that have to do with Dawn? It wasn't very nice to invite her to sit with us then boot her of the table.

Willow: Hey look, it's Kennedy.

Kennedy takes a seat and looks around the group raising her eyebrow, she nods her head and smiles a little.

Kennedy: Afternoon guys I see someone has pissed in your cornflakes what's up?

Xander: The president and the founder of "we hate Kennedy".

Kennedy: Ah say no more as long as they don't become rulers of the free world, I couldn't give a damn.

Tara: So you enjoy them talking about you?

Kennedy: I wouldn't say enjoy but I do get a bit of amusement out of it.

Xander: So where have you been hiding?

Kennedy: I was in the library.

Tara: For someone who spends as much time in the library as you do, you're incredibly stupid.

Xander and Andrew look over at each other then back to Tara and Kennedy, even Willow lifts her eyes to look at what's about to happen, Kennedy raises her eyebrow and slowly nods her head

Kennedy: I'll give you a point for that it was quite fast for you since, half the time it takes you like five minutes to say hi.

Xander slowly reaches for his bag that's on the floor next to him keeping his eyes on Kennedy. Andrew quickly grabs a book from his bag and starts reading, Willow's eyes return back to her food.

Tara: that wasn't very nice of you Kennedy.

Kennedy: Neither was your comment about me being stupid and for your information I was doing research for our history project I remembered seeing this book a while back but couldn't be bother to read it, it looks old and boring I thought it could help us with the project.

Tara: Kennedy I'm…

Kennedy stood up and took the book out of her bag and slammed it down in found of Tara making everyone at the table jump and a few others turn to see what was going on.

Kennedy: I wish I could tell you what's in it but I'm too stupid too.

With that Kennedy walks out leaving her friends sat looking everywhere but at each other.

Andrew: So history project… you and Kennedy…. working together.… how's that going?

Tara: As you can clearly see not that well, I didn't mean to…

Willow: Yes you did Tara, whatever the problem is between you two, it has to end I'm sorry if you think I'm picking sides but I'm not it's just…

Xander: Kennedy has never willingly done research for anything it's always left up to us.

Tara: I guess I messed up didn't I? I should go and apologise.

Willow: The best thing to do right now is not talk to her, she don't like been called stupid.

Xander: And who out of us two are going to walk in to the fire then, Will?

Willow: I'll take this turn but you're up for the next one.

Xander: You bet I will.

Andrew: Willow?

Tara: Kennedy?

Willow: I will, just not right now. Let's let her calm down a bit first.

At the other side of the canteen after realizing that nothing else is going to happen Claire, Emily and Dawn continue with their discussion.

Claire: I wonder what that was about?

Emily: Properly nothing.

Dawn: Who was that?

Emily: That was Kennedy… she's… you'd do well to avoid her.

Dawn: ok? why should I?

Emily: You seem like a nice girl Dawn and Kennedy's bad news.

Dawn: Ok, if you say so but what was with the exchange of pleasantries?

Emily: We don't get along oil and water if you like.

Claire: I like them, even Xander we used to date before he came out.

Emily: You were eight Claire, you can hardly call that anything.

Claire: I'm just saying.

Emily: Anyway have you made any friends yet?

Dawn: not really, well I haven't really tried to be fair just finding my feet and all, besides I already know you guys and Andrew.

Claire: Andrew as in Xander's Andrew?

Dawn: Yeah we live down the same street a few doors down he helped us to move things and started talking he seems kind of cool.

Emily: Right well let's get you to your next class.

Dawn: Yes, lets.

The final bell of school rang and Kennedy pushed open the door to the classroom she had been stuck in for the last two hours. Undoing the buttons of her blazer and loosening her tie she lets out a long breath standing off to the side of the door Kennedy waits for Xander to emerge from the class room. When he does he takes off his blazer and wraps an arm round Kennedy as they head over to the lockers.

Xander: So, you want back up tonight?

Kennedy: No can do tonight Xand. The council wants a report so it's just me and Giles.

Xander: This is what, the fourth time this month?

Kennedy: Third, but who's counting?

Xander: They know something we don't?

Kennedy: They always know something we don't Xander, that's the way it works remember I'm their little lap dog.

Xander: Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then oh, and happy training.

Kennedy: Thanks Xand.

Xander walks away as Kennedy opens her locker and takes out her gym bag opening it up she puts her books inside and turns on her phone. She gives a big smile while reading messages from a number of girls and rolls her eyes after reading a message from Willow saying we need to talk, putting her phone in her pocket and pulling her bag over her shoulder she slams the door shut and heads off down the corridor stopping in her tracks as she hears cursing and banging coming from behind her.

Kennedy turns her head to see what's going on expecting to see a fight instead she saw a beautiful brunette struggling to keep her books balanced and trying to open her locker. Kennedy stands and watches for a moment taking in the vision of the girl in front of her nodding her head and putting a small smile on her face. Kennedy walks over to the young girl dropping her bag to the floor, she politely askes the girl to move out the way and pulls the door of the locker open with a loud creak. The girl looks on in amazement, holding her books in both hands as Kennedy turns around to face the girl with a smile.

Kennedy: Open says me

Kennedy steps out of the way as the girl rushes to put her books in the locker the girl turns back around putting a piece of hair behind her ear and smiles warmly at Kennedy.

Dawn: Thank you so much I don't know why it wouldn't open, it's like it's a demonic locker. Kennedy lets out a loud laugh and shakes her head.

Kennedy: It's not demonic it's just a pain in the ass.

Dawn: You know a lot about demonic things? Raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms, Kennedy steps back a bit her smile now gone from her face.

Kennedy: Nope, not at all.

Dawn: I'm sorry I'm being rude, I'm Dawn. Dawn stretches out her hand Kennedy accepts the gustier and shakes Dawn's hand placing a smile back on her face.

Kennedy: It's nice to meet you Dawn, I'm Kennedy so I'm guessing you're the new girl everyone's talking about.

Dawn: What gave it away? The fact I was having a fight with my locker that's not demonic?

Kennedy: That and the fact you're not wearing uniform you kind of stick out a lot.

Dawn: Well, maybe I like to be different.

Kennedy: Different is good.

Dawn: Hey, let me return the favour and buy you… I don't know a coffee or something?

Kennedy who has been leaning on the door of the locker for a while now stands up and looks over to the end of the corridor shaking her head then looks back at Dawn with a sad smile.

Kennedy: I would love that but I have a thing I need to do. Dawn nods her head taking out her bag from her locker then closes it, looking into Kennedy's eyes.

Dawn: It's ok, I dint mean to over step a line or anything.

Kennedy: NO! You didn't it's just I have practise and…

Dawn: You're a cheerleader?

Kennedy: What? HELL NO! Do I look like a cheerleader? I mean look at me…

Dawn: I'm sorry, it's just…

Kennedy: I play rugby that's where I was going before I heard you.

Dawn: Thank God, I thought the worst for a moment.

Kennedy: You said it, I mean really…

Kennedy and Dawn give each other a soft smile before Kennedy bends down and picks up her gym bag looking over to Dawn, she nods her head and turns to walk away leaving Dawn stood watching her before turning in the other direction. Dawn reaches the main doors of the school and is about to leave when she hears Kennedy shout to her, turning around Dawn sees Kennedy making her way towards her.

Kennedy: About the coffee maybe we can do it some other time if the offer still stands?

Dawn: Yes of course! Whenever you have time, I'd be more than happy to buy you coffee.

Kennedy: And one other thing I'm buying, enjoy the rest of your day Dawn.

With that Kennedy runs off back the way she came leaving Dawn once again stood still, her eyes following Kennedy as she leaves. Once Kennedy was out of sight Dawn finally lets out a low happy squeak and leaves the school with a big smile on her face.

**Well there you go another chapter up I think this is the longest yet but there was a lot I wanted to put into this one. Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter sorry about the wait guys I've been super busy the last few weeks it's unreal anyway thank you for reading this it's good to know that people are out there giving me and this story a chance so once again thank you**

**Enjoy..**

Graveyard later that day Kennedy and Giles are sat waiting at a new grave, Giles takes off his glasses and cleans them for the tenth time in as many minutes as the constant clicking of Kennedy's phone is driving him up the wall.

Girls: Kennedy you need to concentrate, stop playing games on your portable telephone.

Kennedy looks over to Giles who is sat across from her on top of a grave rolling her eyes she goes back to clicking.

Kennedy: One, you need to step out of the 18 hundreds and step inside the 21st century. Two, it's this crazy invention that's been round for many years now called a mobile phone and three, I'm not playing games its bloody willow she won't stop texting me.

Giles: Indexing?

Kennedy: Noo texting.

Giles: Texting?

Kennedy: Yeah texting it's yet another crazy invention were people can talk to each other without you know, talking.

Giles: Now I understand.

Kennedy: Good now let me finish this.

Giles: Is something wrong with you two?

Kennedy: Argh, I lost my cool at lunch and now I'm the bad guy or girl as I am a girl

Giles: How so?

Kennedy: I made some comments about Tara because she said I was stupid even though I spent half my lunch break trying to find this book for our project hence why, I'm now bombarded by my so called best friend telling me to apologize to her girlfriend.

Giles: And what do you think should happen?

Kennedy: You my shrink or my watcher and if your my shrink am I paying you?

Giles lets a small smile cross his lips before sitting down next to Kennedy who bows her head her eyes fixed on her stake in front of her.

Giles: I'm your watcher Kennedy. Watcher means a lot of things; trainer, teacher, guardian, confidant, friend besides you couldn't afford me as your shrink.

Kennedy: I have a lot of money.

Giles: What's in my head is of no price anyway the council pay me more than enough.

Kennedy: Is that why you keep crying when your monthly check comes.

Giles: Maybe I'll ask for a rise.

Kennedy lifts her head and gives Giles a huge smile who returns it.

Kennedy: You'll get your pension soon anyway.

Giles: I beg your pardon I'm not bloody old ill have you know!

Kennedy: Honestly though do you think they would give you a rise?

Giles: Not a chance in hell! I already get more than the others because you're the slayer.

Kennedy: Well if they don't give you a rise I'm sure my father will pay you.

Giles: I know that.

Kennedy: Besides you deserve a rise after all, you're the only watcher I've had that has stood by me. You even believed in me which means a lot to me really.

Giles: Then ask yourself this, do I stay because it's my job or because of you?

Kennedy: Easy there, we was almost having one of them talks that we said we will never have.

Giles: Quite right.

Kennedy: No need to be mushy and all.

Giles: Absolutely.

Kennedy: I love you Giles.

With that Kennedy jumps up and tackles an approaching vampire leaving Giles sat looking at the place Kennedy was just a few seconds ago as a proud smile appears across his face as he takes his glasses off to wipe his eyes completely forgetting why they was sat waiting in a graveyard until a vampire fly's over his head.

**Summers home**

Joyce and Dawn are cleaning up after eating dinner. Joyce smiles as she sees her daughter out of the corner of her eye.

Joyce: So I'm guessing your first day went well.

Dawn: What gave you that idea?

Joyce: You're smiling.

Dawn smiles bigger before turning and resting against the counter.

Dawn: Yeah it was kind of cool.

Joyce: Did you make any friends?

Dawn: Yeah I think so but I also think they were just being nice because they had to show me around.

Joyce: Oh what about that lovely boy that helped out last night.

Dawn: Andrew? Yeah like I said this morning he seems kind of a fun guy.

Joyce: Do you have classes with him?

Dawn: No, he is a last year so I probably won't be seeing him much but I've met some of his friends and his boyfriend. They all seem really sweet.

Joyce: That's great sweetie! It's good to see you smiling again.

Dawn: It's nice to be smiling again, after well… you know… oh! Did William call?

Joyce: Yes, he said he would call back again around ten to ask about school and your father called, he wants to know if he can come down next weekend to spend some time with you?

Dawn: No thank you.

Joyce: Dawn sweetheart he is your father.

Dawn: Half the reason we left L.A is because of him mom.

Joyce: I know Dawnie but just think about it.

Dawn: I will, it's just right now I don't think it's a good time. I'm just starting out, were starting new. Right, so let's have some us time.

Joyce: If that's what you want.

**Graveyard Continued**

Kennedy and Giles walk out of the graveyard deep in discussion.

Kennedy: So basically what you're saying is, what are you saying again?

Giles: Maybe the reason you don't like Tara is because you're jealous.

Kennedy: No! That is so not it, Willow's my best friend Giles, anyway I don't think about Willow in that way, that would be very strange.

Giles: That's not what I meant. What I mean is it's always been you Willow and Xander then Andrew came along and yes, you were distant with him but you grew to like him even considered him your friend then comes Tara.

Kennedy: I still don't completely understand.

Giles: Maybe you never will but answer me this, why was it easier for you to let Xander go? What I'm saying is you really need to think about this Kennedy before things get messy.

Kennedy: Thanks Giles, I think… you drive safe yeah.

Giles: You sure you don't want a lift?

Kennedy: Thanks but no, I've got some thinking to do and maybe a red head to see.

**Willows House **

Willow is sat on her bed doing her homework, when she hears a soft knock on her window looking up she sees Kennedy stood on her balcony holding a pizza box. Putting her book down she walks over and lets Kennedy in, putting a finger to her lips telling Kennedy to be quiet. Kennedy nods her head before putting the pizza box down on the bed and puts her jacket on the back of the chair before siting on it. Willow sits on the edge of the bed looking over at Kennedy who has a sober expression across her face.

Willow: I'm glad you came, I almost thought you weren't going to.

Kennedy: For a while so did I but its tradition, well sometimes… now anyway.

Willow: Kennedy I don't know where to start.

Kennedy: Then I'll start but first I'm staving and cold pizza is not that good.

After sharing the pizza Kennedy looks over to the clock, what reads 12:00am. Rolling her eyes she knows she's going to get it when she gets home because there's no way she can say what she needs to and get home before one.

Kennedy: Look Will I'm just going to come out and say it ok? You're not going to like it but I'm just telling the truth… I don't like Tara!

**Ohhhhhh what will happen next? Until next time take care**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to chapter 9 of Cleveland high**

**Willow's bedroom continued**

"I don't like Tara" The words echoing in Willow's mind as she sits looking into Kennedy's eyes before finally finding her voice.

Willow: You don't like Tara? How can you be so blunt?

Kennedy: Like I said before I'm just trying to be truthful Will.

Willow: I think I wouldn't mind the bulllshit right about now, thank you!

Kennedy: You want me to lie to you or tell you how I really feel?

Willow: Ok, start talking and it better be good!

Standing up Kennedy makes her way over to the notice board and smiles at the pictures pined up. Xander, Willow and herself in different places but one thing that is always present is the huge smiles on their faces. Next to them are pictures of Willow and Tara, then Xander and Andrew.

Kennedy: The thing is, I miss you… I mean the old me before Tara came along, I miss not being the only one you need.

Willow: Kennedy I haven't changed, not one bit I'm just happy.

Kennedy: I don't want you to be happy, I want you sad and lonely so I feel needed/

Willow: You don't want me to be happy?

Kennedy: What? No that's not/

Willow: You're meant to be my best friend! Kennedy you're meant to want me to be happy!

Kennedy: Willow let me explain/

Willow: No! You hear me out!

Kennedy: Stop shouting you're gonna wake your parents up.

Willow: I don't care right now, I really don't. I can't believe you right now! I can't believe what is coming out of your mouth!

Kennedy: Stop shouting for a minute Will and let me finish what I came here to say.

Willow: I can't believe you, Tara was right and here I was defending you when she was right all along!

Kennedy: What are you talking about?

Willow: Tara knows you don't like her, she told me the other day. Now let me ask you this, do you hate Tara?

Kennedy: No! Like I said to Tara before, I don't hate her she just irritates me a lot.

Willow: I… think you… should go.

Kennedy: Will I/

Willow: Should get out of my room

Looking into Willow's eyes, Kennedy can see the anger and pain. _"I've hurt her"_ were the words that have crossed Kennedy's mind. Turning her head back to the pictures, she takes a final look at one picture that is of her and Willow, sat in the park on top of a slide. A sad smile crosses her face before she turned around to face Willow who was already holding Kennedy's jacket. Walking over to Willow, Kennedy grabs her jacket and heads over to the balcony. Once she's halfway over the balcony Kennedy looks back over at Willow who has her arms folded over her chest.

Kennedy: It wasn't meant to go this way.

Willow: Kennedy I want you to leave right now.

Kennedy: Will come on, don't/

Willow: I have nothing else to say! Good night Kennedy.

Willow closes the door and pulls down the blind leaving Kennedy sat on the balcony wall, defeated. Due to her enhanced hearing, Kennedy can hear Willow's muffled sobs. Kennedy slams her fist into the wall. Jumping off the balcony she head for home. Furious at Willow's reaction, she decides to spend some quality time in her gym to take out her anger by training into the early hours of the morning.

**Next morning in front of Cleveland high**

Xander and Andrew are sat on a bench laughing and joking as Xander describes his epic battle with a spider last night and trying to act cool about losing to it.

Xander: You wouldn't believe it, it was huge!

Andrew: Heh heh… come on xander you don't have to exaggerate to me. I know you're afraid of spiders.

Xander: No! I'm not joking it was very big. It had me cornered, ready to poison me and drag me to its king so they could get a kebab out of me.

Andrew: Yes, I'm sure that would have happened.

Xander: Yeah! It could happen!

Andrew: Yeah! Especially the kebab part... did you get it?

Xander: No, it still has free roam of my room as far as I know.

Andrew: Wait? As far as you know?

Xander: I err… kind of slept in the living room with my trustee fly squatter.

Hearing squelching wheels and loud shouting, Xander and Andrew look over to the car park to see one of the footballers slamming his fists onto the hood of a car. Screaming at the driver before walking away with his friends. After parking Kennedy climbs out of the car and slams the door shut before making her way over to the boot and takes out her gym bag. Putting her bag over her shoulder she slams the boot shut, slowly making her way over Xander and Andrew, forcing a smile on her face. She drops her gym bag on the grass before sitting on top of it.

Kennedy: Good morning ladies.

Smiling Xander looks over at Kennedy and gives her a wink as Andrew puts his hand over his heart in mock hurt.

Andrew: I'll have you know, right now I'm a lot more manlier than Xander, thank you very much.

Kennedy: And how's that work exactly?

Xander: It's nothing

Andrew: Xander slept in the living room last night because there was a tiny little spider in his bedroom.

Xander: It was a mutant spider! I swear.

Kennedy: That's nothing Andrew, you should have seen him a few weeks ago when we was walking back from the pa/

Xander: PARTY! A party… you remember that night Andrew?

Andrew: Yes, you looked like you've seen a ghost.

Xander: Speaking of ghosts, what grave did you crawl out of this morning?

Andrew: Yeah, did you forget to look in the mirror?

Kennedy: I kind of had a late night… a very late night. I don't really want to get into it right now.

Xander: oohhh… who was she? Do I know her? Do we go to the same school? How old is she?

Andrew: Is she pretty?

Kennedy: What? No, I didn't… never mind.

Thanks again to her slayer hearing, Kennedy looks up to see Willow and Tara walking towards them. Jumping up, Kennedy grabs her bag and tells Xander and Andrew that she's heading in. just as Willow and Tara makes it to Xander and Andrew, Kennedy is already at the entrance of the school stopping momentarily to eavesdrop on the conversation the guys are having before pulling on the door.

Tara: Kennedy! Can I talk to you for a minute?

Kennedy lets her hand drop from the door handle, dropping her head while letting out a soft growl. Lifting her head back up she closes her eyes and counts to ten before turning around to see Tara at the bottom of the stairs. Making her way down the stairs to Tara, Kennedy catches Willow's eyes for a split second before looking at Tara.

Kennedy: What do you want Tara? I have something to do.

Felling slightly intimidated Tara starts to fidget with her book bag. Realising this could take all day, Kennedy drops her gym bag and stands in a less intimidated stature.

Kennedy: Look Tara, whatever you have to say, just say it. I'm really not in the mood to hang around and I don't want to take my anger out on someone who doesn't deserve it ok?

Nodding her head, Tara looks up at Kennedy before slowly opening her mouth before quickly closing it.

Tara: I just wanted to apologize for my comment yesterday, I was out of line and I shouldn't have said it. I didn't mean it to come across so nastily.

Kennedy: Thank you is that all you wanted to say?

Tara: I… err…s… started on our project last night and the book you'll find really useful. I know we won't be studying together so I made you a copy of what I have so far so maybe if you're not too busy, you could have a look and let me know what you think or if there's anything you want to add.

Pulling out a folder from her bag Tara looks at the folder before handing it over to Kennedy who starts looking through it.

Kennedy: You did all this last night?

Tara: Y… yes i… it's not m… much but

Kennedy: Not much? There's four pages here Tara

Tara: s… sorry I…I just got

Kennedy puts her hand up and Tara closes her mouth, finally looking up to Tara, Kennedy smiles before looking away over to Willow before looking back at Tara.

Kennedy: Maybe I was wrong.

Tara: Sorry?

Kennedy: Nothing just thinking out loud. I'll read this later if I have the time but right now I have to go and for what it's worth I'm sorry about being an ass towards you. Picking up her gym bag, Kennedy heads off inside leaving Tara with her jaw nearly touching the floor because of Kennedy's apology. After being frozen for 5 minutes, Tara snaps out of her initial shock long enough to head back to the gang, Giving Willow a soft kiss as the first bell rang.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello and welcome to chapter 10 of Cleveland high**

**Cleveland high continued **

**School car park same time,**

Joyce pulls up at the pickup point, looking over to her daughter who is reaching into the back seat to find her school bag.

Joyce: I like the uniform, at least now you look like you fit in.

Dawn smiles as she pulls her bag from the back seat.

Dawn: Yeah, I like it at least it's not ugly like some of the other school's you've picked.

Joyce: I think you picked well.

Dawn: Yes, so do I, anyway I'm going to be late and I still need to find my way to homeroom so I'm gonna head in. (Leaning over, Dawn gives her mother a peck on the cheek and gets out of the car.)

Joyce: Be good, I'll pick you up after school.

Dawn: Ok mum, oh! Good luck at work, love you bye!

With that Dawn decides to head into school leaving Joyce to watch her daughter receive a friendly hug from two girls who were waiting for her by the steps of the school.

**Library **

Kennedy is sat at one of the tables, slowly flipping through the folder that Tara gave her a few moments ago. Rubbing her eyes, Kennedy pushes the folder aside as Giles places a cup of coffee in front of her, looking up Kennedy gives Giles a thankful smile as he takes the seat next to her before taking a sip out of her mug.

Giles: I guess things didn't go quite as you've planned with Willow last night.

Kennedy: It went perfectly well if I wanted to destroy my friendship with her.

Giles: I see….

Kennedy: I don't know what happened Giles, everything I said, didn't sound right and it didn't help the fact that Willow was very defensive.

Giles: Willow wouldn't listen to what you have to say?

Kennedy: I think, she only heard what she wanted to hear… I've never seen Willow that angry before.

Giles: Can I ask you a question?

Kennedy: Sure.

Giles: I believe I know the answer already but I need you to confirm it. Was it your intention to try and convince Willow that Tara is not the right person for her?

Kennedy: What? No! I'm not trying to come between them Giles, I just wanted to explain why I don't like Tara.

Giles: I understand Kennedy.

**Homeroom **

Xander, Andrew, Willow and Tara are sat next to each other. Every time the door opens Xander's head lifts up hoping to see Kennedy walking through the door. Willow rolls her eyes before putting her pen down.

Willow: Kennedy won't be coming Xand!

Xander: She needs her mark, she will come.

Andrew: Maybe she's gone home or something, she really looked sick this morning.

Tara: She's probably sleeping somewhere. Isn't that what she does? Comes gets a mark and leaves.

Willow: I'm sure she's fine! If she doesn't get her mark then she can't play rugby, so it's her lost which is her own fault.

Xander: wow… you're a breath of fresh air this morning, what's up with you?

Willow: I just think we spend too much time worrying about Kennedy, maybe we should… I don't know maybe do things ourselves or worry about ourselves more.

Andrew: Excuse me Sir but I didn't hear you call Kennedy's name out.

Teacher: Kennedy came in just before the first bell.

Willow: I told you we don't need to worry about her.

Xander and Andrew look at each other as Willow picks up her pen and continues to finish off her homework from last night.

**Later that morning**

Kennedy is sat on a bench in the courtyard deep in thought when a shadow blocks the sun, looking up to see what it is, she smiles softly.

Kennedy: Good morning Dawn.

Dawn: Good morning to you too, wow what happened to you? You look like you've/

Kennedy: Let me guess, I look like I crawled from a grave this morning, right?

Dawn: I was going to say you look like you have been dragged through a hedge backwards but your grave analogy is plausible since your hand is all busted up.(Kennedy lets out a small laugh before covering up her hand.)

Kennedy: I see your point.

Dawn: Do you mind if I sit with you?

Kennedy takes a few seconds as if considering telling Dawn that she'd rather be on her own right now but finds herself picking up her bag and moving it to the ground next to her.

Kennedy: As long as you don't mind my depressive mood then by all means, knock yourself out. (Dawn takes a seat and looks over at Kennedy before frowning.)

Dawn: It's not contagious, is it?

Kennedy: I don't think I've contaminated anyone just yet, but I guess it depends on how susceptible to infections you are.

Dawn: I'll take my chances, so what happened to your hand? (Kennedy looks over to Dawn then looking at her wounded hand before looking off to the distance, a sad smile forms across her lips)

Kennedy: I err… I slammed my car door into my hand last night.

Dawn: Ouch!

Kennedy: Yes lots of ouches followed by many more mother fuckers and a few other choice words.

Dawn: I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you're not a fan of hospitals since your hand hasn't been cleaned up or banged.

Kennedy: I spend way too much of my time at hospitals, there's only so many times you can sit in the emergency waiting room for hours before it gets old.

Dawn: So do you make a hobby out of slamming doors into your hands?

Kennedy: Sometimes, it's not just doors.

Dawn: Really?

Kennedy: Yeah… so what do you think about Cleveland then? Good decision?

Dawn: It's cool so far, I mean everyone's been really nice to me and the teachers… they actually seem like they really want to be here and the uniform isn't as bad as I thought it was yesterday so yeah I'm really likening it right now.

Kennedy: I... I meant Cleveland as a whole you know, the town?

Dawn blushes in embarrassment before dropping her head causing Kennedy to let out a loud laugh as a huge smile crosses her lips, placing her hand under Dawn's chin Kennedy softly lifts Dawn's head so she can see Dawn's face.

Kennedy: Hey no need to be embarrassed. It was my fault for not being clearer about my question. ok?

Dawn: I feel like such a geek right now it's unreal and…and you… you just let me sit here babbling on like there's no tomorrow. Why didn't you stop me?

Kennedy: you're… I found it very cute and it was impossible for me to want to stop you.

Dawn: Well… in that case I'll have to remember to do it more often when I'm around you.

Kennedy: That could possibly be a bad thing.

Dawn: Why is that?

Kennedy: No reason, you didn't answer my question.

Dawn: Yeah… right, well I kind of haven't really been anywhere other than here, home. Oh! I went to the supermarket yesterday that was… pretty exciting.

Kennedy: So I'm guessing you haven't really had the time to look around then? Or is it that there was nobody to show you around?

Dawn: A bit of both really I was planning on asking Andrew to give me the tour if he's not busy this weekend.

Kennedy: I see… well if Andrew has plans then I'd be more than happy to give you a tour, Kennedy style.

Dawn was about to replay when she sees Xander and Andrew walking up behind Kennedy, with a finger to his lips, giving Dawn a sign to keep quite. Xander places his hands around Kennedy's eyes.

Kennedy: Hi Xander and Andrew.

Andrew: Damn! How does she do that? I swear she has physic abilities or something. Hey Dawn!

Dawn: Hi Andrew, Xander.

Xander: Hi Dawn… so where have you been hiding all morning? We haven't seen you since school started. (Kennedy looks over to Dawn and Andrew before returning her eyes to Xander)

Kennedy: I just needed some me time to kind of sort things out in my head.

Dawn: I should go and leave you guys to talk, it was nice talking to you again Kennedy. Bye Xander and Andrew.

Standing up and grabbing her bag, Dawn makes her way inside until she feels a hand wrap around her wrist, softly pulling her to a stop turning around to come face to face with Kennedy.

Kennedy: Where are you going? You don't have to leave in fact I'd like it if you would join us.

Dawn: I actually do need to go, I have class in a few minutes.

Kennedy: Oh… right… I just didn't want you to feel like you were not welcomed.

Dawn: Thank you but I really do have class.

Dropping her hand from Dawn's wrist, Kennedy steps back and puts her hands in her pockets while trying desperately not to allow her sadness to surface across her face.

Kennedy: If you're free later tonight, I was wondering if you would join me for that coffee. (Dawn smiles at Kennedy before letting out a soft sigh)

Dawn: I'm really sorry Kennedy but I already have plans.

Kennedy: No problem.

Dawn: Any other time, it's just/

Kennedy: You don't need to explain.

The bell rings and Dawn gives Kennedy a soft smile before walking inside, leaving Kennedy stood looking at Dawn disappearing into the crowd.

**End of school day**

As the last bell rings, Dawn rushes to leave as Joyce would be waiting to pick her up in the school car park. As she picks up her school bag and heads towards the school's main entrance she hears her name being called from behind her when she turns around she sees Claire and Emily, standing, signalling to her to join them. Dawn quickly rushes over to them.

Dawn: What's up?

Claire: We were wondering if you would like to hang out with us tonight? Over at Emily's house?

Dawn: Sorry, I have plans with my mother till around 8.

Emily: Well, we'll just come around yours after 8… if that's ok.

Dawn: N… Sure why not. Here is my address and now I've really got to run. See you guys later. ( As Dawn runs off towards the car park, Emily and Claire turn to face each other)

Emily: oh well… that didn't go too well.

Claire: Well it wasn't too bad, we'll see her later, right?

Emily: Guess so. Then we'll find out what she was doing hanging out with that bitch.

Claire: Is it really necessary? I mean… she can hang out with whoever she wants… right…? (Emily suddenly turning her head to face Claire, giving her a death look while Claire, surprised by Emily's reaction, takes a step back)

Emily: What do you mean is it really necessary? Of course it is! That's why I made this club, I'm gonna bring that player down!

Claire: What player?

Emily: Kennedy, you MORON! She needs to pay for what she did to me!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, firstly I wanted to apologize for not updating when I said I would. I really don't have a reason except that this is a long chapter and I didn't have it completed by Wednesday or Thursday but it's here now so yay. Also I want to thank you for reading, also thank you to "ken, Faith, Dawn" for sticking around and been a loyal reader and letting me know what they think/feeding me ideas, also "Kaingerous" for his review even though it was criticism, he did in fact make me want go over the whole story and try to rectify my mistakes which I hope I did well I tried to. And finally I want to thank Fenrir666 for his advice.**

**Cleveland high chapter 11**

**Corridor continued **

Willow is stood looking in her locker finding what she needed as she's about to close the locker door she jumps in fright at seeing Kennedy stood next to her, slamming the door Willow rushes away trying desperately to avoid Kennedy who rushes over to Willow pulling her inside an empty classroom closing the door behind them.

Willow: Kennedy! What the hell are you doing!

Kennedy: Will just let me /

Willow: No! Kennedy I'm really angry at you right now, I don't want to talk to you now if you don't mind I need to go.

Kennedy: Look Willow it wasn't my intension to hurt you I was/

Willow: was what? Just hoping I was going to except you telling me that you hate Tara?

Kennedy: Well if you put it that way then yes

Willow shakes her head and makes her way towards the door, Kennedy quickly gets between Willow and the door before putting her hands on Willow's shoulders instantly regretting it as she sees something she has never seen in Willow, Willow's eyes flash a dark black only for a second but it was long enough for Kennedy to see it _(__what the hell was that__?)_

Willow: I suggest you take your hands off me Kennedy!

Kennedy: Willow I… please just/

Willow: Enough! I don't want to talk to you right now! Just leave me alone

Kennedy: I know you're upset right now… (Before realising what's going on Kennedy is hit by an invisible force sending her flying across the classroom knocking tables and chairs in all different directions, bouncing off the far wall she comes to a complete stop slamming face first on the floor, hearing the classroom door open and close Kennedy rolls over on to her back letting out a long painful sigh, slowly picking herself up of the floor rolling her neck wincing at the cracking noise Kennedy looks around the room trying to figure out whether or not Willow had actually hit her)

Kennedy: Note to self, next time wear bubble wrap "face meets floor" not as cool as it looks in the movies.

Making her way out of the classroom Kennedy looks back at the mess before surging her shoulders and jogs down the hall to her locker to retrieve her bag, slinging her bag over her shoulder she makes her way to the car park and un-alarming her car Kennedy puts her bag in the boot making her way over to the driver's side door seeing Willow and Tara slowly heading at the school gates hand in hand. Noticing a yellow piece of paper on her windscreen Kennedy frowns before reading it. Opening the door Kennedy gets in throwing the paper to the side while starting the engine and turning up her CD player.

Instead of going the direct way to Tara's house, Willow decides to take Tara the long way. It takes a few seconds for Tara to realise that they were walking through the park. Looking over to Willow with a questioning look, Willow just smiles at Tara before pulling her over to sit down under a tree. Sitting in silence for a couple of minutes Tara decides to break the silence.

Tara: Willow is something wrong?

Willow: Nothing's wrong, I just wanted us to spend some time together that's not in my bedroom or the gang.

Tara: Oh… so it has nothing to do with the way you and Kennedy have been with each other all day?

Willow: You noticed that huh?

Tara: Kind of hard to miss when you're running away from her like she has the plague or something.

Willow: Right… well I guess when you put it that way duh…

Tara: You want to talk about it?

Willow: I don't even know if I understand it.

Tara: Whatever it is, I'll understand, I mean I know that you and Kennedy are really close. Everyone can see it, if something happened between you two/

Willow: No, no we haven't.

Tara: I-I'm s-sorry it's ju-just that I can see how much you care for each other. I'm not blind I can see she's very beautiful.

Grabbing Tara's hands and turning fully to face Tara, Willow looks lovingly into Tara's eyes who looks away before feeling Willow place her soft hand on her face, turning Tara's face so they're face to face.

Willow: Tara I promise you, I have never done anything with Kennedy.

Tara: but you do like her, I mean you are attracted to her right?

Willow: I'm not going to lie to you, a part of me is attracted to Kennedy but I'm/

Tara: No but's, Willow I understand I really do.

Willow: you're really something, you know that right?

Tara: I… I'm just me.

Willow: And that's what I admire about you no matter how hard things are or how lost you get you always find yourself. How do you do that?

Tara: Lots of practice.

Willow: Ok smarty pants, then explain this, how do you make me fell the way I feel for you?

Tara: That's easy…

Willow: Well?

Tara: Magic.

**Summers house, sometime later**

Dawn is laid on the sofa in front of the T.V in the living room talking away on the phone with a huge smile on her face while Joyce is in the kitchen seeing to dinner. Dawn continues to talk endlessly about her new school…** yeah I really like it so far, well it's only my first week but I'm definitely getting a good feeling about it, the people? … Well… ahh… NO not everyone is a posh tot. What the hell is that anyway? … Well in that case, there are a few good looking girls in fact one of them asked if you were cute. …. How was I supposed to answer that William? You're my brother! … Help you out? Don't you already have a girlfriend? … Oh, why? … Mum's going to kill you when you come over. You better hope it grows out anyway I got to go, dinner's almost ready. … Yeah take care, love you too, bye William.** Just as Dawn puts the phone down Joyce walks in letting Dawn know it's time to eat.

**Kennedy's home**

Kennedy, Faith, Jenney and Rob are sat around a very beautifully decorated dining table eating the amazing meal Jenney had just cooked, Rob looks over at his three girls before clearing his throat.

Rob: Faith would you like to tell us what you learned at school today? (looking around Faith swallow's her food)

Faith: We were learning about the human body.

Rob: Really and did you find it interesting?

Faith: Yes I have homework that needs to be taken back tomorrow but I'm stuck.

Rob: Well after we have eaten our dinner, how about I take a look?

Faith: Thank you.

Jenny: Kennedy you have been very quiet, is something bothering you?

(Looking up from her plate, Kennedy can see the concern in her mother's eyes glancing over to her father she can also see the same in his eyes. Picking up her glass, Kennedy politely takes a sip of her water before locking her eyes with her mother's.)

Kennedy: I just had a really bad 24 hours, nothing I can't handle.

Rob: Don't think I didn't notice that you were late home.

Kennedy: I'm sorry, I… well you know I needed to do the assignment for the council, after I went to talk to Willow and well I… we got into a fight, I guess…

Rob: I wasn't going to yell at you Kennedy.

Kennedy: I know, I was just I.

Jenny: You look very tired and rune down, did you not sleep last night?

Kennedy: Yeah I did get a bit of sleep last night.

Jenny: Willow is a good girl and a good friend Kennedy, she will come around just give her some time.

Kennedy: Maybe…

**Willow's Home**

Willow and Tara are sat cuddling in the living room making the most of the fact that Willow's parents are out of town for a few days.

Tara: this is nice.

Willow: Yeah it's not every day we can just be alone and do this.

Tara: I wish we could you know/

Willow: Me to, I just don't know why she…

Tara: she what?

Willow: I err… w-well

Tara: What is it Willow? You can tell me.

Willow: You were right all this time about everything…

Tara: Kennedy?

Willow: Yeah I j-just… I'm sorry Tara for not believing you it's just/

Tara: Kennedy's your best friend you've known each other since you were what 3-4? Who else can you trust if you can't trust someone you've known basically your whole life?

Willow: yeah I guess your right but since last night I'm beginning to wonder if I ever really knew her.

Tara: What do you mean?

Willow: Kennedy! She's well she's very complex basically she's an onion, there's that many layer and faces to Kennedy that… OH! I don't know any more she's been a lot different since she started slay…I'm mean since she came to Cleveland high.

Tara: So what did she tell you?

Willow: Not a lot I kind of didn't let her.

Tara: Oh?

Willow: I told her to leave and well she did, I was already angry about what happened at school, then she makes me wait till twelve until she turns up on my balcony with pizza.

Tara: I can see why… Wait a minute what did you just say? How can she get up here?

Willow: Well err… there's something you don't know about Kennedy she's…

Tara: got Spiderman powers?

Willow: Well not exactly she's…

**Summer's house, same time**

Dawn, Emily and Claire are sat in Dawn's bedroom talking when Joyce walks in with some drinks and biscuits, the tree girls said their thanks as Joyce leaves the room closing the door.

Claire: Your mum's really sweet.

Dawn: I think that too.

Claire: and these biscuits are really good, did she make them herself?

Dawn: Yes when she's got some free time, she always bakes.

Claire: Very cool.

Emily: So, Dawn/

Claire: does she make her own bread as well? (Rolling her eyes, Emily looks at Claire irritated)

Dawn: Sometimes but not that often, when we had her work colleagues around back in L.A. she would spend all night and most of the day cooking and baking, my mum likes to entertain, really likes to entertain.

Emily: Anyway I/

Claire: when do we get to meet your brother? (Trying to avoid Emily's eyes that are burning holes in her skull, Claire keeps her eyes on Dawn knowing Emily has caught on to her trying to stall.)

Dawn: I'm not sure at the moment, he's busy with college.

Emily: As I was saying before I got interrupted twice! I see you're making friends.

Dawn: Yeah some of the guys are total jackasses but Rachel is really cool.

Emily: Rachel?

Claire: You know Rachel, she's the one that tripped you up in front of the entire school during school assembly and then sent a picture of you picking your nose to everybody.

Emily: Oh! That Rachel, I thought she left.

Claire: Thought or hoped?

Emily: Anyway I wasn't on about them/

Claire: Hey Dawn do you think your mum has any more/

Emily: Shut up about the damn biscuits! I saw you talking to Kennedy this afternoon.

Dawn: Oh, yeah…

**Graveyard, same time**

Kennedy and Xander are slowly walking around looking for anything that should be in the ground.

Kennedy: Thanks for coming out with me tonight Xand, I really appreciate it.

(Xander looks over to Kennedy with a big smile.)

Xander: Hey it's no problem; I get to spend quality bonding time with my best bud.

Kennedy: Strange people I hang around with think that decapitated zombies and slaying vampires is normal friend bonding.

Xander: It's normal to us, I mean have you ever sat down and thought what it would be like to just sit down and talk like normal people over a coffee or something?

Kennedy: what like you, me, Giles and willow? That's a scary thought and impossible for me after a few minutes, I tend to fidget.

Xander: But you're like the date master, you should be all calm and cool.

Kennedy: I am but I don't have dates I have one night stands

Xander: And the difference is?

Kennedy: No coffee and only good fidgeting.

Xander: Ah say no more, so where is Willow this rainy night?

Kennedy: I didn't ask her.

Xander: Why?

Kennedy: You haven't noticed her avoiding me all day?

Xander: I just assumed that you two finally hooked up now she's/

Kennedy: WOW! NO! A world of no. what, why, how could you?… never in my craziest dream's has that happened and believe me I've has some pretty messed up ones trust me.

Xander: Chill would ya? I was just kidding damn.

Kennedy: We got into a fight, now she won't talk to me.

Xander: A fight about what?

Kennedy: Tara.

Xander: Oh… I know where this is going.

Kennedy: You do? Then you know i/

Xander: I'm going to be in the middle again.

Kennedy: No you're not just/

Xander: Last time there was hair pulling.

Kennedy: That was you.

Xander: Oh yeah. Ok hit me…just you know not physically

(Taking a quick glance around at her surroundings Kennedy nods her head and sits down on top of a gravestone while Xander leans against a tree waiting for Kennedy to start.)

Kennedy: I went to see Willow after the million messages she sent me and it went bad as soon as I opened my mouth now she thinks… I don't even know what she thinks because she won't talk to me.

Xander: What did you say?

Kennedy: I don't like Tara.

Xander: Oh I see… I'm completely confused as to why she won't talk to you.

Kennedy: Yeah thanks for the sarcasm Xand, anyway I had it all planed out in my head and bam she blew up in my face I couldn't even explain what I meant about what I said properly.

Xander: And what was that?

Kennedy: I miss been the one Willow would run to when she's upset or when she's happy its ju/

Xander: She did you know.

Kennedy: What?

Xander: Willow she did come to you when she was really happy. You was the first one she told about Tara, you're always the first one she greets ,you're the first one she thinks of when she's sad you're her first for a lot of things Kennedy and nothing is going to change that not even Tara.

(Kennedy takes her eyes off Xander as she feels warm tear's drop from her eye's, wiping her face Kennedy then looks to the ground feeling completely ashamed with herself, the words that Xander spoke cut though her "I don't give a damn about anything, armour" and tugged on her heart strings. Taking a few moments to regain her composer Kennedy lets out a long breath before looking over to Xander whose eyes are burning deep in to her.)

Kennedy: How do you know that?

Xander: Because you're my first for everything too, that's how I know.

Kennedy: Thanks Xand, I don't know how you do that but thank you.

Xander: Hey it's what I do, it's my "gift".

(Getting to her feet Kennedy softly punches Xander in his arm before being pulled in for a strong hug, both of them completely wet from head to toe as the rain continues to pour, despite the heavy rain Kennedy and Xander remain in the hug , out of nowhere both Kennedy and Xander are sent flying, Xander slamming to the ground and Kennedy smashing though a gravestone, within seconds Kennedy is back on her feet exchanging blows with two vampires as Xander gets pulled up by his hair letting out a whimper, blocking blows from all angles Kennedy catches a glimpse of Xander and struggles to get to him. "_Emily: Kennedy's a player_" crack was the sickening sound of Kennedy's nose meeting a fist _"she uses girl's_" finally dusting one of the vampires Kennedy pushes the other one to the side and runs to Xander "_she doesn't care for anyone but herself". _

Only to be jumped on by the vampire she pushed, blow after blow Kennedy finally stakes the vampire _"Willow: Kennedy's the slayer Tara"_ Kennedy runs over to Xander just in time to get dust fly in her face wavering her arm around to clear the air Kennedy looks over to Xander with a huge smile on her face and gives him a thumbs up.)

Kennedy: Check out Xander the bad ass, way to go you.

Xander: I hate it when people call me scruffy!

Kennedy: Come on, let's get out of this dam rain.

Wrapping an arm around each other Kennedy and Xander make their way out of the gates of the graveyard and heads of home.

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cleveland High Chapter 12**

**Kennedy's room, early morning**

Kennedy is brought out of her sleep by the constant beeping of her alarm clock, letting out an annoyed sigh Kennedy struggles to untangle her arm from her covers. Getting angrier by the second due to the beeping, after what seemed like an endless battle, Kennedy's arm finally escapes the cover and comes slamming down on the defenceless alarm clock completely smashing it to pieces causing one very long and annoying beep. Opening her eye's Kennedy looks over at the remains of the alarm clock with a raised eyebrow, a few seconds later the room fell silent, rolling her eyes Kennedy pulls her covers back over her head closing her eyes again.

"_Kennedy the alarm clock slayer, alarms clocks of the world beware. What idiot set that alarm for 5:45 on a_ _Saturday?"_

BANG Kennedy's bedroom door fly's open making Kennedy jump a little as her eyes shoot open, hearing footsteps Kennedy squeezes her eyes shut again and stays dead still. "_No! no no no no please God no_!"

Feeling the bed dip and her name being called, Kennedy once again open's her eye's as her covers are pulled of her face, Kennedy rolls her eyes as she looks down at Faith who is sat on her stomach.

Kennedy: Faith? What are you doing and why are you in my room?

Faith: Kenney bear come on get up.

Kennedy: Are you completely of this planet right now? It's like 6am in the morning.

Faith: I know what time it is Kenney, get up.

Kennedy: It's Saturday, go away!

Faith: I will when you get up and shower.

Kennedy: Listen to me N…O!

Faith: Fine!

Kennedy: Good! Bye bye don't let the door hit you on the way out.

Faith gets off the bed as Kennedy pulls the covers back over her head before Kennedy could close her eye's Faith jumps back on the bed as if it was a bouncy castle. It goes on for a few more minutes before Kennedy jumps out of her bed and picks Faith up, putting her over her shoulder fire fighter style making her way out of her bedroom and towards the main house. Running down the stairs ignoring Faith's screams to put her down, Kennedy turns a few corners and walks into a large living-room to see her mother and father read the morning newspapers.

Kennedy: Do ether of you want to explain why this gremlin was using my bed and me as a dam trampoline?

Looking over their papers at each other before folding the papers up and looking towards Kennedy in perfect sync "I hate it when they do that it creeps me out"

Rob: Good morning to you too Kennedy.

Jenney: Kennedy be a sweetheart and put faith down

Kennedy: With pleasure, how many pieces do you want her in?

Rob: Kennedy!

Rolling her eyes Kennedy holds with both hands and lifts faith above her head at full arm's reach before carefully placing faith next to her, once faith was free she ran and hid behind her mother

Kennedy: SO what's with the wakeup call? Patrol was endless last night.

Rob: I understand your feeling tired Kennedy but you did promise faith that you would spend some time with her today.

Kennedy: So I'm the idiot that set the alarm

Jenney: If you're too tired I'm sure your sister will understand.

Kennedy looks over to faith who has found her shoes to be very interesting. Glancing over to her parents Kennedy drops her arms from her hips before shaking her head.

Kennedy: No. I… I already have worst sister of the year award five in fact. I let her down last weekend so whatever faith wants.

Faith: Really you mean were going to do whatever I want?

Kennedy: Within reason.

Faith run's up to her sister with a huge smile on her face wrapping her arms around Kennedy the best she can, after a few seconds Kennedy softly pushes faith off her before looking over to her mother who has gilt written all over her face" _bingo_"

Kennedy: So how long did it take to get this right?

Jenney: We had a few practices last night, although the jumping was not a part of it.

Faith: I improvised.

Kennedy: She's getting a bad attitude, you know?

Rob: I wonder who she gets it from…

Kennedy: I don't know but if I were you I'd talk to her friend's parent's obviously she's picking it up from one of them.

Rob and Jenny look over at Kennedy with amused faces.

Jenny: Kennedy, she/

Kennedy: Yeah I know, she's a pain in the ass, it's not my fault that you two decided to get down and dirty, right I'm going to take a shower.

**Summer house, moments later**

Dawn walks in to the kitchen to see her mom sat eating her breakfast, putting a smile on her face Dawn walks over to the counter and takes her breakfast before joining her mother at the table.

Joyce: Good morning sweetie.

Dawn: Morning.

Joyce: What's wrong? You've been all down and sad the last few days.

Dawn: It's nothing, I'm just… I don't know.

Joyce: Well why don't you go for a walk into town and clear your head then?

Dawn: Yeah, I was thinking we could go.

Joyce: Oh, I'm really sorry sweetie but I've got a lot of paperwork to do.

Dawn: Oh, it's ok.

Joyce: Why don't you ask Emily and Claire? You guys seem very friendly.

Dawn: I guess.

**Town centre**

After been dragged into every toy shop and every ice cream factory, Kennedy decides it's time for a break and drags Faith over to the park, getting a coffee and a bottle of coke from the snack van. Kennedy tells Faith to let her have a break, Faith nods her head as Kennedy points to where she would be if Faith needs her. Making her way over to a vacant bench Kennedy drops the bags down before collapsing onto the bench. Looking over at Faith, Kennedy takes a sip of her coffee and jumps a little as a voice comes from behind her, turning her head around Kennedy starts to smile.

Kennedy: Well hello there Miss Summers.

Dawn: It's funny, I never pictured you as a princess puzzle lover or you wearing pink dresses.

Kennedy: Everybody's got dirty secrets. Sometimes I like to pretend I'm a princess waiting for my girl in shining armour to rescue me from my tower.

Dawn: Thought so.

Kennedy: No really, there are my sisters, you want to join me? I won't bite.

Dawn: No? But I might.

Kennedy: Huh? Run that by me again, I'm a bit dense this morning.

Dawn: Never mind, so what happened to you another door?

Kennedy: More like a whole warehouse full of doors.

Dawn: So who won? Looks like, they put up a good fight.

Kennedy: First and second round went to them then I got angry.

Dawn: oh? What happened?

Kennedy: I used an axe and now there's a lot more dust and particles in the world.

Dawn: You know I don't believe you, right? Doors don't fight back.

Kennedy: You'll be surprised at what fights back. So I haven't seen you around lately, where have you been hiding?

Dawn looks over at Kennedy who was now fidgeting by pulling the paint of the bench with her nails. Dawn softly smiles before taking Kennedy's coffee and having a long sip making Kennedy raise an eyebrow.

Dawn: I've not been hiding just you know, I've been busy with school.

Kennedy: Right, you do know we go to the same school, yeah? So why has Andrew said you haven't spoken to him either?

Dawn: That's not hiding, that's …

Kennedy: Avoiding?

Dawn: I'm not!

Kennedy: Right, if you say so.

Dawn: Why are you so concerned of my whereabouts?

Kennedy: I'm not really, just trying to make conversation.

Dawn: Oh, sorry I didn't mean…

Kennedy: It's fine, so…. How are Emily and Claire?

Dawn: What do you mean?

Kennedy: Your little get-together a few days ago.

Dawn: They're good, wait! How did you know that?

Kennedy: Ah! That would be telling. Come on what did they say?

Dawn: What makes you think they said anything about you?

Kennedy: I didn't… till just now.

Dawn drops her head while Kennedy let's a huge smile escape her lips taking her coffee back before Dawn looks back up at Kennedy who now has a smug look on her face.

Dawn: It doesn't matter, I can make my own decisions.

Kennedy: Is that right? So are you taking a tour?

Dawn: Is it true… what they said?

Kennedy: That depends.

Dawn: On what?

Kennedy: You're going to need to be more specific. I'm not a mind reader.

Dawn: That … you're a … well you only use girls and you only care about yourself. Are you a player?

Kennedy: I don't consider myself that, I just like to have a good time.

Dawn: So it's true.

Kennedy: I'm not going to lie, most of what they say is total bullshit but the rest is true.

Dawn: Oh, well… err… thank you for being truthful to me.

Kennedy: No problem, look I…

Kennedy is cut off by Faith shouting causing Kennedy to look over to see Faith being pushed about by an older girl. Faith falls over hitting her head on the concrete ground. The older girl laughs as Faith starts crying. Kennedy jumps of the bench and springs over towards Faith. "_that little brat, how dare she hurt my sister?" _by the time Dawn is halfway across the park Kennedy already has Faith wrapped in one of her arms while trying to stop the bleeding with her free hand. Looking over to the girl that had done this is now stood talking to someone who looks to be the same age as Kennedy maybe a year older. Dawn now by her side, Kennedy passes Faith over to her. While holding Faith, Dawn is now trying desperately to calm Faith down since the bleeding has already stopped. Catching movement from the corner of her eye she quickly grabs Kennedys arm trying to pull her back only to have Kennedy snatch her arm away from her grip.

Kennedy: Is she your sister?

Older girl: Yeah, what's it to do with you?

Kennedy: What's it to do with me? She just pushed my sister!

Older girl: I don't see how it's my problem.

Kennedy: Oh! Ok, I'm sorry to bother you.

Turning around as if to walk away, with lightning speed Kennedy pins the older girl to the tree behind her by her throat. Looking deep into her eyes she can see the fear in the other girl's eyes.

Kennedy: I believe it's your problem now. My sister has a cut on her head I think it's only fair the same happens to you!

Closing her eyes the girl waits for the punch which didn't come, slowly opening her eyes to see Kennedy walking away, looking back over her shoulder smiling to herself as Kennedy sees the older girl screaming at her sister while leaving the park. Taking Faith out of Dawn's arms Kennedy looks at Dawn.

Kennedy: I've got to get Faith home. Don't for a second think you know me.

Dawn: I didn't say/

Kennedy: Because what you think you know is a load of shit fed to you by some fucker who thinks she knows me.

Dawn: Kennedy I…

Kennedy: NO! This conversation is over.

Without a second thought Kennedy heads over to the bags, picking them up and storms towards the exit of the park, leaving Dawn stood shell shocked with a sad expression on her face.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cleveland high chapter 13**

**Street later that day**

After explaining what had happened to Faith a million times, Kennedy was finally allowed to leave the interrogation room, hence why she is now walking the streets of Cleveland occasionally bumping in party goers as they enjoy their Saturday night, seeing a face she recognises Kennedy jogs across the street just missing an oncoming car walking up to the girl, Kennedy puts an arm out and taps the girl on the shoulder.

Kennedy: Hey Will.( As the girl turns around, Kennedy steps back and holds her hands up in apology ) I'm sorry miss I thought you were someone I know.

Girl: Its ok, I can be anyone you like me to be.

Kennedy: err… not tonight maybe some other time.

Girl: Your loss.

Shaking her head Kennedy continues down the street shoving her hands deep into her pockets feeling the temperature change.

**Willows house**

Tara is sat listening intensely to Willow as she tells tales of her adventures with Xander and Kennedy, occasionally acting out the movies in a blow by blow much to Tara's delight.

Willow: SNAP! BOOM! And that's how the troll ceased to exists.

Tara: It really went like that.

Willow: Well more or less, Andrew's the storyteller here, he'd be able to make it more interesting.

Tara: I found it interesting baby, it's just a lot to understand that's all.

Willow: But why? That's what I don't understand Tara I mean we practice magic if you believe in magic then you have to believe in everything else right?

Tara: I guess.

Willow: Everything's connected you, me, light, dark.

Tara: I'm not saying I don't believe you Willow, I just need time to let it settle in my head because right now my brain is mushy pees.

Willow: I'm sorry baby, I didn't want to lie to you.

Tara: I understand. But thank you for trusting me enough to tell me and for finally being honest about this but I am concerned about what Kennedy will think when she finds out.

Willow: Yeah I forgot about that. It was so hard trying to keep you both happy and I couldn't lie to you anymore so I had to make a decision tell you the truth or keep Kennedy's secret.

Tara: But I get the feeling that you wouldn't have told me right now if you and Kennedy were talking. I think you only told me because you're angry at Kennedy.

Willow: It's not just that, I've wanted to tell you for a while baby but Giles said that it's dangerous if people know and yeah maybe if I wasn't angry at Kennedy then I wouldn't have told you right now but I would have later on.

Tara: From what you've told me Kennedy's got the weight of the world on her shoulders, she's going to need her friends, don't you think?

Willow: I know your right it's just, why are you so calm about this?

Tara: What you said does hurt but it only confirmed what I thought so I'm not really angry. I'm concerned that you and Kennedy can't find steady ground in this, I mean it's been two days already.

Willow: Three days but who's counting and Kennedy, has tried talking to me I just don't want to hear what she has to say right now but I will when I'm ready.

**Summers house later that night**

Dawn is sat watching a horror movie with Andrew who is hiding behind Xander while Dawn shovels popcorn into her mouth. Having enough of Andrews's cries Xander stands up and turns the movie off.

Dawn: Hey I was really into that.

Xander: Sorry but you don't have to share a bed with him.

Dawn: I see your point so now what?

Andrew: Let's tell ghost stories.

Dawn: You want to tell ghost stories when you couldn't even watch a fake movie?

Xander: One, zero to dawnsta.

Andrew: It's about your house.

Dawn: what's wrong with my house?

Xander: One all, but I don't think we should be talking about that since Dawn lives here in said house.

Dawn: No I want to know.

Andrew: Good, gather around genital listeners and I shall tell you the stories of the horror house.

Dawn and Xander both look at each other before sitting down on the floor in front of Andrew who is now sat in the middle of the sofa.

Andrew: Many moons ago well, ten years ago, a family lived in this house. Husband and wife and their two girls, everything seemed normal, until one night a neighbour heard shouting and things breaking so he went over to see what was going on. Once he got there the front door swung open, the husband told the neighbour that everything was fine they just had a bit too much to drink and that he was sorry about the noise, thinking nothing more of it the neighbour returned home…

Dawn: You call this a ghost story? I've read scarier fairy tales.

Xander: That's because he's going the long way around it.

Andrew: It deserves to be told properly, now let me finish my story.

Dawn: Just get to the good stuff would you?

Xander: I'll finish this, basically the wife was accusing her husband of cheating with the babysitter, no one knows if it's true or not. One night the husband tucks his daughters to his mother's confessing that things had grown strained and that he didn't want the girls to be around it, returning home the next day from work into yet another fight with his wife…

Andrew: Stop stop stop you're telling it wrong.

Dawn: STOP, Interrupting Andrew!

Xander: I'm going to jump a little here to the night it happened, anyway it was Valentine's Day trying to fix things with his wife and save his family he decided to do something really romantic, everything was set he, turned around to greet his wife only to be stabbed repeatedly in his chest before dragging him to the basement, she made a fake call to the police saying her husband had tried to kill her, the next morning the girls came home but the neighbour thought something was going on as he saw the girls go in but hadn't heard them all day anyway after asking the other neighbours if they had seen or heard the girls he went over to the house only to see the girls dead on the floor right where we are sitting, whilst leaving to call the police he heard a soft cry for help coming from the basement opening the door he sees the husband barely alive. The end.

Andrew: That's not the end.

Xander: The rest is hearsay.

Andrew: The husband is in an insane asylum and the police never found the wife, people say that they have seen a woman standing in the front garden, people who have lived here since have heard knocking on the front door but no one was there and have seen a woman stood near the stairs, now that's the end.

Dawn and Xander look at each other before bursting out in laughter making Andrew fold his arms and pout, Dawn looks over to Andrew.

Dawn: I'm sorry Andrew you had me going for a minute there but that crap at the end was way over the top.

Andrew was about to protest when three loud knocks on the front door made all three teens jumps in shock both Xander and Andrew hide behind Dawn who now has fear in her eyes, BANG BANG BANG.

Andrew: Lord have mercy on our souls,

Dawn: Shut up sissy ranger.

Dawn walks over to the front door trying to calm her racing heart, she puts her hand on the door handle ignoring both Xander and Andrews pleads to not open the door, opening the door wide enough to see who it was only to shut it even faster hearing a satisfying bang, Dawn smiles before opening the door again to see Kennedy picking herself up of the floor closing the door behind herself Dawn folds her arms looking at Kennedy.

Dawn: Hey what do you know doors really do fight back!

Kennedy: I told you they did.

Dawn: What do you want? Thought of something else you can scream at me about?

Kennedy: I understand that it's an unreasonable time to be knocking at your door but I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time.

Dawn: Drop the formality crap Kennedy.

Kennedy: If you would grant me a few minutes I'll say my piece and I'll leave.

Dawn: How did you know where I lived?

Kennedy: Well first I went to Xander's, thinking Andrew would be there but no luck so I went over to Andrews and I was told he was with you since the horror house was the only one sold in the last two weeks it kind of made sense.

Dawn: You've got two minutes then I'm going back inside.

Kennedy: Better make it quick then huh? Right, firstly I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I treated you this morning it was out of line and well, I'd like to say that I'm not like that but that would be a lie but it shouldn't of happened and I'm sorry that you was on the reserving end of my attitude, I've just had a lot on my mind lately but that's no excuse for been an ass to you, secondly, I hope you can forgive me for this morning and allow me to buy you dinner tomorrow night?

Dawn's face slightly softens before unfolding her arms looking over at Kennedy who is moving from one foot to the other trying to keep herself warm glancing at Kennedy's eyes, Dawn can see the truth and sincerity of Kennedy's words slowly nodding her head Dawn walks over to Kennedy before whispering something into her ear before walking back towards the door.

Dawn: Pick me up at eight?

Kennedy: Eight it is, good night Dawn.

With that Kennedy sticks to her word and heads out the garden to the street watching as Dawn heads back inside, once Dawn had shut the door Kennedy reaches behind the bushes and pulls out a demon by his shirt lifting him off the ground.

Kennedy: it's your lucky night you get to live, tell your friends to leave them alone I don't know what you or your friends want with them but stay away is that understood?

Receiving a growl Kennedy lets go of the demon and watches as it runs off, feeling eyes on her Kennedy turns around looking everywhere.

Kennedy: That goes for all of you stay away this is my town, and if "you're" here I'll kill you too.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so I know it's been a while since I updated and I am sorry for that I've been unbelievably busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I haven't gone over this so it is very likely to have a decent amount of spelling and grammar mistakes but I owe it to you to give you an update so here you are, Thanks for reading. **

**Cleveland high chapter 14**

As soon as Kennedy stepped inside the school, she is ambushed by Xander and Andrew who drag Kennedy over to the seating area, once she is sat down Andrew sits next to her while Xander sits on the table his chin resting on his hands Kennedy looks from Xander to Andrew who both have the same goofy look on their faces.

Kennedy: Good morning weirdo's, Not that I don't like the welcome party but what is with your two's faces?

Xander: Don't give us that, we know!

Andrew: Yeah WE KNOW

Kennedy: Ok you know... That I don't know what you're talking about right?

Xander: Spill the beans lady!

Kennedy: Theirs beans to be spilt?

Andrew: This is useless. (Andrew stands up and walks behind Kennedy putting his hands on Kennedy's shoulders before looking over to Xander) it's time for plan "B", Miss Matthews where was you on Saturday night around 10:30 pm?

Rolling her eyes Kennedy turns her head to look at Andrew before looking over to xander who is now sat up straight with his arms folded

Kennedy: Well officer wells if you must know I was having a late night stroll

Xander: A stroll where?

Kennedy: Around you know strolling

Andrew: Can anyone confirm that?

Kennedy: Probably not

Xander: Miss Matthews this is serious, eye witnesses saw you "strolling" at the scene of the crime!

Kennedy: There was a crime committed?

Andrew: We know you went on a date with dawn last night!

Kennedy: Wow there, you obviously read your tealeaf's wrong this morning it was not a date

Xander: I smell denial

Kennedy: But can you spell it?

Xander: d.e… that's not the point, the point is we want gossip and now!

Andrew: Yes do tell… please.

Kennedy: Were you boy's spying on me?

Xander: No we just happened to be at Dawns house on Saturday night that's how we know about Sunday… well kind off Dawn wouldn't give us anything solid.

Making their way over willow and Tara join the group.

Willow: Solid what?

Tara: We couldn't help over hearing the last few sentences.

Kennedy: It's nothing xander and Andrew have got their wires crossed, and you two have been stood over there for around five minutes so don't tell me you couldn't help over hearing.

Tara: Is that part of that thing?

Kennedy: Part of what?

Willow: Nothing! It was just telling Tara about that game you know the one where you can sense us before you see us.

Xander: "KENNEDY HAD A DATE!"

Without hesitation Kennedy leaps up off the sofa and wrestles Xander to the ground repeatedly telling him, to shut up.

Andrew: please don't break him!

Kennedy: I'm not going to break him just rearrange his vocal cords!

After a few minutes Kennedy stands up and pulls xander up who quickly runs and hides behind Willow and Tara before repeating his sentence.

Willow: Really! A lot has happened in the last couple of days.

Kennedy: No not really! It was just dinner that's all.

Andrew: That's a date.

Kennedy: It was not... A date!

Xander: Did you fidget?

Kennedy: Well yes but what's that got to do with anything?

WILLOW: Ok guy's clearly it was not a date. I mean look around the world hasn't ended.

Kennedy: What?

Willow: Kennedy could we/

Kennedy: Yes! Please save me, bye bye now

Kennedy grabs willow by her hand and drags her back out the entrance of the school once outside Kennedy takes a huge breath before turning to see willow with a bemused look on her face

Kennedy: Don't even say it

Willow: say what?

Kennedy: exactly… so... What can I do for you red?

Willow: I want to talk about our misunderstanding.

Kennedy: now you want to talk?

Willow: Yes I was not ready before but I want to clear the air.

Kennedy: Ok let's start with oh I don't know… the fact you hit me.

Willow: I didn't hit you.

Kennedy: Ok so what I just magically flow through the air?

Willow: kind of yes.

Kennedy: What?

Willow: I didn't hit you I just thought it and it happened you know like magic.

Kennedy: Magic? Like abracadabra?

Willow: Not exactly like that I can do things

Kennedy: What pull a rabbit out of a hat?

Dropping her head willow takes a moment to clear her mind before looking back at Kennedy who is not looking to happy

Willow: I don't want to fight with you anymore

Kennedy: Neither do I Will.

Willow: That night you came to me, you said some hurtful things and I over reacted and didn't listen to what you had to say. But I want to know why you dislike Tara so much.

Looking around Kennedy nods her head before looking back over to Willow

Kennedy: I don't really understand it myself Will, but I do think she is a nice girl and she… she makes you happy, I guess what I'm trying to say is Tara is good for you but at the same time I don't want to lose you, you, Xander, Giles you three are family to me I care so much about you that I couldn't deal with not having you in my life hell it's been almost a week we haven't talked and I didn't like it, all I want is for you to be happy but I need you to need me too.

Willow: Kennedy just because I'm with Tara doesn't mean I don't need you or don't love you because I do, it's just you need to understand that Tara is in my heart just like you are but you need to let me give half to her I have enough room for both of you but I need you to step aside a bit so Tara can fit too.

Kennedy: I'm sorry I've been acting like an ass to Tara and to you it's just I don't want to let you go.

Willow: don't think of it as letting go, think of it as I don't know taking a break

Kennedy: I guess your right I've been selfish

Willow: not selfish your just doing your job, come here.

Kennedy walks over to willow who wraps both arms round her best friend as the bell rings slowly pulling back Kennedy looks in to willows eyes before giving willow a soft kiss on the cheek

Kennedy: Go get your girl, go be happy go do something before I change my mind and not take a break,

Giving Kennedy a huge smile Willow heads back inside to Tara who was just about to head to class looking over her shoulder Kennedy see's willow and Tara walk down the corridor hand in hand, letting a smile cross her lips before looking over to Dawn who is walking to the doors with Claire and Emily, catching Dawn's eyes just for a second Kennedy turns and walks back in side

Kennedy is stood by her car twirling her keys on her finger looking up at the setting dark hearing the school doors opening Kennedy looks over to see dawn walking down the steps with a few other people, saying their bye dawn heads over to the car park noticing Kennedy for the first time as she heads over with a smile on her face

Dawn: hey, what are you still doing here?

Kennedy: Waiting to take you home stupid why else?

Dawn: You know I only live ten minutes away right?

Kennedy: Yes, but Cleveland isn't really a place you should be walking around after dark.

Dawn: why's that.

Kennedy: Too many weirdoes.

Dawn: And what are you?

Kennedy: I'm a nice kind of weirdo.

Dawn: Well my mother told me to never except rides from weirdoes.

Kennedy: Didn't stop you yesterday; come on before I change my mind.

Dawn smiles and heads over to the passenger's side only to have it opened by Kennedy who gives dawn a cheeky grin before jumping in the car.

Dawn: You wouldn't really change your mind right.

Kennedy: Of cause I would of I would have got to the end of the car park and turned back.

Dawn: Thank you for waiting and dropping me of its very nice of you.

Kennedy: It's not a problem.

Looking out the window dawn turns back to Kennedy who is looking straight a head

Dawn: Err Kennedy this isn't the way to my house.

Kennedy: I know, but I still owe you a coffee.

Dawn: So what you just decide to kidnap me.

Kennedy: Your mum was right you should never get in to a weirdoes car. Besides if I ask you there's always that chance you would say your busy or something so… yes I've kidnaped you... Just for I don't know half an hour, plus your mums at work so she won't know you wasn't home.

Dawn: You're very naughty you know that? I could call the police you know.

Kennedy: Go ahead tell them that Kennedy Matthews has kidnaped you for a coffee. And I'm not naughty, I'm just creatively intelligent.

Ten minutes later Kennedy and Dawn are sat in a nice coffee house, looking up from her coffee dawn can clearly see Kennedy is uneasy with the situation

Dawn: your coffee is going to be cold. Kennedy gives dawn apologetic smile before picking up her coffee and taking a sip before putting it back down while looking at dawn

Kennedy: sorry I'm just a little bit distracted.

Dawn: its ok, so… I'm guessing you don't do this often

Kennedy: huh… do what often?

Dawn: coffee, it seems like you're having a hard time with it.

Kennedy: it's not that it's just

Dawn: the company?

Kennedy: NO! No it's just I'm usually more active.

Dawn: is that why you keep looking around and fidget? I mean I don't want to keep you if you have some were else to be.

Letting out a long breath Kennedy's eyes scan the room once again before looking over to dawn who seems a little disappointed

Kennedy: I'm sorry I'm… I'm just not good at this, you know the coffee and the sitting, and it's defiantly not you it's me I've never in my life been able to just you know sit and be still, and I defiantly didn't want this to happen, god I'm such a geek! Can't even sit still for five minutes, I'm sorry dawn I know you can't be having a nice time watching me twill my spoon.

Dawn: you apologize too much you know. And besides I kept myself busy counting how many twills you could do… I counted sixty then I got dizzy.

Kennedy: that's nothing on a good day I could triple that

Dawn: you sure you are not a cheerleader?

Kennedy: most defiantly.

Dawn: dam I've got to get home before mum get back otherwise she'll freak out.

Kennedy: well let's go

Making their way out the coffee house and to the car Kennedy stop momentarily to look across the street after her ears picked up a distinctive sound coming from the shadows shaking her head Kennedy and dawn get in to the car and head off towards dawns house, lost in her thoughts she accidently runs a red light lets out frustrated sigh before looking over to dawn who is just about to open her mouth only to have Kennedy shake her head, pulling up outside dawns house with a loud squeak dawn grabs her back and makes her way up the path to her house as Kennedy follows her.

Dawn: you drive like a psychopath!

Kennedy: I like lunatic better

Dawn: not much difference between the two.

Kennedy: hey I got you home early and in one piece think I should get a bounce point for that. Most people aren't so lucky.

Dawn: that's confuting.

Kennedy: well I guess I'll be off then, thank you for joining me for a coffee.

Dawn: not like I had much of a chose you know with you kidnaping me and all.

Kennedy: well you know sometimes it pays to do things differently, good night Dawn.

Dawn smiles before giving Kennedy a kiss on the cheek

Dawn: I just want you to know one thing, I… I don't come with dice… so don't play me. Taking one last look at Kennedy Dawn walks in side closing the door leaving Kennedy stood looking at the now closed door shaking her head she makes her way to her car and gets in speeding off.


End file.
